When Hope Gives You Another Chance
by SunnySidesFemme
Summary: I was never a normal girl. I had a huge secret I had to keep from my loved ones. I don't even know if I should even call them that. I was always alone. I had no one whatsoever. That was until destiny took it's turn and gave me a new family. Well... If you don't take chances, how will you ever know? (Bumblebee x OC) [REWRITE OF "A GIRLS CHANCE"]
1. Prologue

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Prologue**

 **"Life Is A Beautiful Mystery"**

* * *

There once was a girl.

A girl who keeps a huge secret from her family.

She's not just any normal girl you would find on the streets.

But, a girl who is afraid. Afraid of betrayal... And hopelessness. For this girl has many things to hide from others. This girl is about 16 years old with the name of Cleo Andrew. She has long, blonde hair that shines is the sunlight, bright blue, crystal like eyes that are filled with compassion... But is covered with fear, pale skin, like a ghost, and is slightly curved in the shape of a hour-glass. Lastly, she has the tiniest sparkle in her eye. That sparkle you see in her eye is non other than her soul. Its what makes her alive and human. Its all what she holds onto to tell her that she is still alive and well. If she were to let go of that little sparkle... She would be no more.

Cleo was once a happy child growing up...

But, the secret she hides from other's says otherwise.

Cleo... Is non other than a half-breed. Not like a neko as some would put it. That's a half human, half cat. Per say, she is an all white fox. Not necessarily an artic fox, but she is, in fact, all white. Cleo has a silky white fox tail that starts at the lower part of her back and sways down to her knee's, fox ears instead of the normal, human ears, has pearly white fangs, and claws. Also, at anytime she desires, she could morph into her animal form. You could say she is a shape-shifter.

Cleo has never always had this secret to keep from her parents. If they would have known about this when she was born, she would sure be in a secure chamber, being used as an test experiment. Cleo doesn't know when she got her powers, they just sort of came to her at a random time in her childhood. But, she sure knew that she had to keep it secret.

And she sure was right.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) 3/9/16**


	2. Same As Every Other Day

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Chapter 1: Same As Every Other Day**

 **"The Secret Of Your Future Is Hidden In Your Daily Routine"**

* * *

It was like any other morning. The birds chirping and dogs barking to young adults whose doing their daily morning jog. The sun shines off light from the heavens and sprinkles down on earth where most humans are awake and getting ready to start a new day.

The new morning wind sways into the bedroom of Cleo and awakes her with a start. Cleo breathes calmly with her chest raising up and down slowly, eyes closed and peaceful, and blankets draped over her body comfortingly as she escapes yet, another dreamless slumber. The peaceful looking girl slowly flutters her bright blue hues open with the same, tiny sparkle in her eyes. She looks up with only her eyes, to see the sunlight glimmering through her opened window and calm wind shifting her violet colored curtains. Cleo sighs in content and snuggles deeper into her nice, warm bedding while her hair falls to her face as she plants her head into her pillow.

The girl doesn't want to get up and ready for another day. If Cleo could, she would sleep forever and ever and wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. Just... Be in a deep sleep where she could be at peace for once. When Cleo sleeps, she doesn't have to worry about a single thing. Sleep is her only escape of reality where she doesn't have to worry about getting good grades in school just to impress her parents or keeping the biggest secret of she ever had to hide from someone a secret.

Cleo's parents are one to not be impressed very easily. All they care about is their reputation in their neighborhood, and mostly, the city. They have high ranks in fame and being rich. When outside of the house, they are the nicest, and most caring people you could ever encounter. But, once they come inside their multi million dollar house, they are practically savages. They are snobby and seem to love to point out the littlest mistakes to people who aren't like them. They insult people lives who they just met when they are not around, mostly because they are in their house, so who would here?

The dad, Charles Andrew, is a middle aged man. He is probably around his late 30's early 40's, but yet. He looks movie-star handsome. He could be the new Robert Downey Jr or Johnny Depp (But, lets be honest. No one could look better than Robert and Johnny). He is about 6'2" and is very well built. He has a slight tan with chocolate brown hair, side burns, and goatee and beautiful green eyes. Charles is famous for his movie directing and his cologne company. Outside of the house, he is a loving director and knows what's right from wrong. He is really smart when it comes to movies and he "loves" to help other directors with their movies when they are struggling. Now, when he is inside of the mansion, he is a alcoholic, but he would never harm his family. He comments on directors horrible choice of making a movie, even if they were a sensation. He seems to find the smallest of things to insult his oldest daughter.

Then, there's the mom, Sylvia Andrew, who is also a middle aged woman. She is in her mid 30's, 35 to be exact. She is a gorgeous woman. She looks similar, in a way, to Christina Aguilera. Blonde hair, pale skin, rich blue eyes, and is slim and toned. Sylvia is exactly 5'8". This woman is very famous for her modeling and makeup company. Sylvia is always catching up on the newest trends of clothing and music for kids and adults of all ages. Outside of the house, Sylvia helps people make the right choice in life, even to young teens who smoke and take drugs. She is an "all American beauty". But, in reality, she takes drugs and smokes. She just knows how to control her want for these kinds of things. Sylvia is also very spoiled in her own way. She never spends a dime on others, only herself. But, sometimes, if she's in her good mood, she'll buy some thing for Cleo.

After her parents, there is also her older sister, Jenny. Jenny is 17 years of age and is the height of 5'6". She is just like her mom, has the perfect body to become a model and have long, very blond hair. The only difference is the rich, hazel eyes and the fact that she is more open then her parents. Jenny is the snobby little teen who thinks she can control everyone, and she mostly can. She has a group of friends who just love to help her cause chaos around their school. But, most of the time, their main target is Cleo. Cleo doesn't know why, but Jenny despises her. Even though Cleo barely gets anything and Jenny get just about everything. IPad, IPhone 6S, Mac, you name it. All Cleo has is a Phone, a few notebooks, and an imagination.

Their parents also seem to despise Cleo as well. Maybe its the fact that she was different from them or the stuff that she wears. All her life, Cleo has been an outcast to her small family. Always cooped up in her bedroom, drawing, writing, and reading. Cleo was afraid that they would find out about her hidden secret, so she locks herself away from society.

Cleo isn't dumb. She knows that if her family were to find out about this big secret, it could ruin their reputation. So, the only thing that they would do is to turn her in without a doubt or second thought. They care more about their life on the web and their youngest daughter, Jenny, more than anything.

Cleo stayed, laying in her cocoon of blankets for a few more minutes before she decided to get up and ready for school. Cleo opened her eyes once again and slowly rose from her nest of warm covers. Cleo yawned softly, hand to her mouth as her tail twitched back and fourth behind her. The fox girls eyes traveled around her room, readjusting them so she can see more clearer.

Cleo's room was spacy and big. It has a walk-in closet, bathroom, and a balcony to the front yard right above their house. How Jenny didn't get this huge and beautiful room was beyond her. Cleo is just lucky to have a amazing view of the front yard. Cleo's room was the color of the sky with paintings that she drew all around her room. Painting of mystical creatures like Unicorns, Mermaids, Dragons, Fairies, and even Dire Wolves. Other paintings consist of flowers, mountains, and the great seas. Technically all just wild life.

Cleo loves nature, as you can tell. She'll spend her days outside in woods and meadows than anywhere else. Sometimes sketching or racing through the trees in her form of a fox. Cleo also has this weird thing for the animals. The animals seem to love her more than she would probably love them. No animal could dare to harm her, and vice versa.

Right next to her closet is a pretty nice and square dresser. Her dresser is a pearly white with flower markings carved into the sides. On top of the beautiful dresser that she is happy to own is all her pictures and nick-knacks. Some pictures is her as a child happily skipping through the woods for a shoot, which was done for the summer times to get people out of the house and to come to the camp ground called "Pathfinder". Another picture is Cleo when she was 14 and Jenny when she was 15. They were both wearing the same dress, a light blue pin-up with red roses springing to life. They were at, yet, another shoot where they were "kicking it at the LA beach".

As you can see by this, Cleo doesn't get many photos of her and her family. The only times she does get pictures of her and her family is when they are doing shoots or getting photographed by paparazzi's.

A few inches away from the closet and dresser is her bathroom that has all her girly necessities. Right across from the closet and bathroom is her desk that is covered with sketches and painting, some books, and a purple desk lamp. Her desk is like her sanctuary. It has all she will ever need in her life and sits there everyday. If you were to come up to her room, she'll most likely be there, reading, writing, or drawing/painting.

To the left of the desk is the balcony to the front yard. On that balcony sits a lounge chair with a little table tight next to it. Sometimes, if Cleo wants to have some fresh air and not be cooped up in her room, she'll go out on her balcony and read or draw there instead. The lounge chair is white with blue spots with steel legs to keep it up straight. Next, the small table is black and round with a glass cover.

Finally, on the other wall, next to the door is Cleo's white, steel daybed.

Cleo's room was silent, for the most part. The only thing you could her was the birds chirping and the curtains flowing against the morning wind. This silence is just the right type of quietness Cleo needs when she wakes up.

Everyday Cleo gets stressed over the fact that she has this power no one else has. Its not her fault she was created this way. And in all honesty, that secret she had to hide from other didn't come around till she was around 5 or 6. The poor girl doesn't exactly remember when she first found out that she had this, all she knew is that she had to keep is secret. And to this day, no one seems to notice. In fact, no one seems to notice her at all.

Cleo is just an outcast. And that's all she every will be.

Cleo finally get out of bed, wearing a white, long sleeved pajama shirt and gray comfy shorts. Her tail swaying gently as she walks towards her closet. Once she was near her closet, she opens the door and switches her light on to see what she would wear today.

Upon entering the closet, she skims through all her shirts and sweaters until she comes across the shirt she wants to wear. A white long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves being black with two white stripes on the end. Cleo hums in approval before walking out of the closet and turning the light off. She turns to the dresser and picks out dark blue skinny jeans to go with the shirt she picked.

She stripes from her pajama's and throws her shirt over her head, pulling it down to get it fully over her head and pulling up her pants and zipping them up. She looks to the mirror that is right next to the dresser and fixes herself before getting a gray beanie to put on top of her head, to hide her ears. Next, Cleo grabs a silky scarf to wrap it around her tail and mid section of her body to hide any evidence of her tail. Cleo has been doing this idea for a while now, she can hide her secret like a pro. Cleo then puts her high-top converse on and brushes her hair before finally leaving her room.

On her way out of the room, though, her sister comes running in with an annoyed expression. Jenny is wearing a purple crop-top that barely covers her belly-button and short shorts with black high heels. The girl also had caked her face with makeup, that really makes her blue eyes pop, and overdid her perfume. And because Cleo has a sensitive smell (And hearing), she coughed and covered her nose.

"Hurry up, loser. I'm going to be late because of you." Jenny spats before slamming the door in Cleo's face.

Cleo winces at the loud noise as it shook the whole house. She could also hear the stomping of Jenny's feet echoing away from her door as she marches down the stairs. Cleo looks down and releases a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked back up towards the door where her older sister once was before shaking her head and slowly walks to the door. Cleo reaches towards the door nob and twists it open, so she can walk out and down the hallway that is cream colored and has a long, red rug and above, on the ceiling, is three chandeliers for lights.

Cleo makes her way to the stairs where she quickly skips down the steps so she can run into the kitchen and grab a quick bite to eat and grab her backpack. When Cleo reaches towards the kitchen, she meets her father and mother... Who were making out on the spot. Cleo freezes completely with a shocked look on her face.

Its not that she never seen them do such a thing in front of her, because they do like to make love everywhere, but... Never, has she seen them making out in the kitchen where there is food waiting to be eaten and its more like, she is very innocent when it comes to these things. She knows nothing about why a boy and girl would kiss or was never taught how kids were born. She feels weird when she finds out that guys have crushes on her. It confuses her completely. So, obviously, she is shocked right now.

Cleo snapped out of her state while shaking her head. She quickly grabs her backpack, which is a navy blue Jansport bag and dashes out of the kitchen.

" _I could eat later..._ " Is Cleo's exact thoughts.

* * *

Tranquility High School.

The school is two stories high and completely white. This school is about 40 acres long. The school is also very safe from anyone outside of the school. You can say, this is like a shelter where kids can be free from life, except its where you learn.

... Except there's one little thing that has teens cowering in fear and is afraid to trust anyone.

And that's the popular kids that go to that school.

In the distance, a teen with brunette hair walks into the school and sits in the far back where no one would be. He has hazel eyes and tanned skin. He is very clumsy and shy to talk to new people, but he is very nice and dorky to talk to. That kid is no other than Samuel James Witwicky. Sam is a dorky kid, but is a really great guy. He tried out for the football team once, and failed miserably.

He is the second main target to get beaten by the bullies. The first being Cleo Andrews. Sam and Cleo have been best friends since they were kids. They were almost siblings from how close they were to each other. And frankly, Sam is Cleo's only friend.

Back to the front of the school, teens can hear the distant, but familiar sound of a dark blue Corvette vrooming towards the school. Most of the kids quickly started to walk away at a fast pace, so they wouldn't get trampled by other kids who are coming towards the car from afar. The Corvette then came into view and Britany Spears was blasting from the speakers. The sun shined off of the fancy car as if it was God himself or a Princess. The car pulled to a stop in front of the school and the purring engine was turned off.

The kids that came towards the car was non other than Trent DeMarco and his gang of jerks. Trent is a blonde jock who loves to beat up weaker kids. He has a muscular build and what most girls would say, "gorgeous" blue eyes. He was captain of the football team, which is totally accurate for a rough guy like himself. Trent had on a knowing grin as he waited for whoever was in the car to get out. But, Trent has his arm wrapped secure around one girls waist as she wraps her arms around his mid torso.

That girl is non other than Mikaela Banes. A true beauty as guys would put it. She is lean and very slim at the same time. She has tan skin, dark brown hair, and very bright blue eyes also that would sometimes look green. Mikaela was a car junky, loves to put cars apart and put them back together.

The poor girl...

... If only she knew...

The drivers side door opened and out came the one and only... Jenny Andrews. We all know about her. Sassy, likes to control people, and is a drama queen when she doesn't get what she wants. But... Guess what? She likes to control people so much, she decided to become the captain of the cheerleading squad. Of course she'd choose that out of everything. And her team of sluts stands right next to her in the cheerleading team. Jenny turned towards Trent and winked at him before slamming the door shut and walking pass Trent and his gang of followers with her heels click-clacking all the way.

Mikaela glared heatedly at the chick before kissing Trent on the cheek. Trent didn't look down at Mikaela, only stayed still, looking at Jenny as she continued to walk on. Her curves and plump lips is all Trent would want. If only he could get her in bed with him, he would be a happy man.

You see, Mikaela and Jenny are not the best of friends. They are more like enemies. They hate each others guts and would do anything to get Trent's attention.

... And it seems that Jenny was winning.

But, the thing is that Jenny has been with almost every guy in the school. She has had implants on her butt and breasts, died her hair bleach blonde, and barely eats, which is why she is as skinny as a twig. And Trent is one of the only guys who hasn't been in bed with her. And Mikaela is getting desperate to not let that happen to her Trent. If only Mikaela knew that she was losing fast.

After all the jocks and Jenny left, the passenger side door opened and out came Cleo. Cleo looked hesitantly around the front of the school and saw no one, making her sigh in relief. Cleo hopped out of the seat and closed the door softly, unlike Jenny who almost put a dent in her new car. Cleo turned and started up the steps that lead to the school.

Why didn't Cleo drive herself to school? Because she doesn't have a car. Her parents didn't want her to run away from them, and they were right. If Cleo had the chance, she would run away from life. Not because of her family, because she loves her family, even if they don't love her back, but because of her secret. Even Sam, her best friend doesn't know of this secret.

All Cleo wanted was to have her family love her. Yes, Cleo likes her powers, but, she'd rather give them up then not have her parents hate her. But, on the bright side, for her, they notice her. Her parents would forget about her from time to time, until they get out of the house, then they will obviously remember her. They need their reputation to be 5 stars or something.

Cleo finally made it in the school when she trips over someone's foot that was laying out perfectly for someone to trip over. Cleo gave out an surprised squeak and stuck her hands forwards out of reflex to catch herself as she falls to her knees. Her head barley made it to the floor when she saved herself just in time. Cleo's heart was pumping fast from the sudden shock over almost falling and getting a possible concussion. Cleo swallowed the saliva building up in her mouth and released a shaky breath. Cleo slowly, and hesitantly looked up to see who had tripped her to find Jenny and her gang, along with Trent and his jocks, with Mikaela looking down at her with sorrow as the others were grinning devilishly.

"Oh no..." Cleo whispers to herself, almost letting a whimper out, but choked it down.

Cleo looks to her sister and everyone else with fear and dread in her blue hues as she awaits her daily beating. When Cleo looked to Mikaela, she started at her for a longer amount of time than the others. When she looked into Mikaela's eyes, it was as if, she was not in this life or world. Cleo almost felt at peace and safe, calm, and collected.

Why did Cleo trust Mikaela's eyes so much?

Cleo got out of her trance when Trent kicked her hard in the stomach. Cleo groaned and fell to the floor with her arms covering her stomach where he kicked and slipped out a small whimper. Cleo looked back up at Mikaela with a kicked puppy look. Well, technically, Cleo is a dog. Foxes are related to the dog species, so that was appropriate. Mikaela looked away quickly and didn't dare to look back. Cleo got teary eyed and curled herself in a ball and awaited the next few minutes of torture and agony.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) 5/10/16**

 **Hello my nerds~!**

 **I hoped you guys liked or loved this chapter! It took me about two days to make this chapter, mostly because of state tests and studying for them...**

 **But, I wont let that get in the way! I've been gone for to long (For those of you who don't know, I've been in a huge depressed state)!**

 **Please leave a review of what you think or any ideas? I love to read your reviews!**

 **TILL ALL ARE ONE!**

 **-SunnySidesFemme**


	3. Dark Night

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Chapter 2: Dark Night**

 **"For Every Dark Night, There's A Brighter Day"**

* * *

When Mikaela turned around, she wasn't prepared for what was to happen to Cleo. She could hear all the punches and kicks Trent's gang put on Cleo as they were being drowned out by Cleo's cries of agony and mercy. The poor girl doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. Mikaela felt guiltier than ever. She was now somewhat apart of this madness that her boyfriend created. Yes, she knew that Trent was a jerk, but she didn't know he picked on younger girls who are weak and fragile. Who knows what the girl is going through.

Mikaela looked over her shoulder slightly before gasping and snapping her eyes shut. It was to painful for her to look at. She could almost feel Cleo's pain. The sound of the young girls whimper and cries were almost... Like a dog. Mikaela has never heard that come from a person in her whole life.

Maybe Mikaela should help Cleo?

That was when Mikaela reopened her eyes and looked to Cleo again to see her standing up. Mikaela could scream at the sight of the once un-harmed girl, get broken down into a stranger filled with cuts and bruises. Cleo had a look of determination in her eyes, but you could easily see the fear and pain through her facial features and behind her eyes. Cleo weakly raised her hands to her face and clenched them into fists. Cleo was a little limp, but kept herself on her feet and was balanced.

Cleo was trying to defend herself.

Mikaela widened her eyes and looked at Cleo in disbelief. Cleo, a year younger than all of them and the sister of Jenny, was trying to protect herself from the jocks! Mikaela had to admit, Cleo got guts, but from the looks of it, she wont last a while. Mikaela was not one to judge a book by its cover, but she knew Jenny. Jenny was weak and fragile, if she broke a nail, she would cry like a little kid. Cleo, was her younger sister, and she looked just as fragile as Jenny. Maybe not weak, because Mikaela has seen Cleo play basketball, soccer, and do track, so she knows Cleo isn't all that weak, but she couldn't possibly handle herself to these guys.

The jocks look at Cleo as she stands and raises her fists to her face and was prepared at any moment to protect her wellbeing. They laughed devilishly at her antics. "You really think you can win this fight? Just lay back down like the good girl you are and... Relax." Trent says tauntingly, bending to Cleo's height with his face merely inches away from hers.

Cleo grimaced and looks away from him and barely audible whispers. "If you don't stand up for yourself, then your letting the bully win."

Trent glared at Cleo and smacked her hard in the face. Cleo squeaked and raised her hand to her cheek where the stinging sensation was coming from. Cleo didn't fall though, like what Trent had planned. She was still on her feet and ready for her next hit. Cleo looked to Trent and glared weakly at him. Trent smirked and circled around her, like a prey. Which made Cleo really anxious, seeing as she was a fox.

" _C'mon Cleo! Your a freaking fox! You have fast reflexes and good hearing and smell..._ " Cleo thought to herself frantically and followed Trent with her eyes. Her bright blue eyes tracing him for what he might do next.

But, Cleo's mind was right. She was a fox. She has good reflexes and is able to smell and hear things batter than regular humans. Cleo needs to use those to her advantage! But, Cleo is not one to fight. She is scared that she will slip and make a mistake and immediately die from her opponent. Cleo's ears from under her beanie twitched to the left where she could hear the wind swoosh at a fast pace. Cleo squeaked and side stepped away from Trent who had his fist out and ready to punch Cleo in the guts. And, out of reflex, her hand made contact to Trent's face, where a red outline of her hand now sits.

Trent growled and glared feverishly at Cleo. She whimpered in return and stepped backwards and into Jenny. Jenny screamed at her sister and pushed her forwards, away from her.

"Do not touch me you freak!" Jenny snarled at Cleo. Jenny then walked up towards Cleo and slapped her in the same area Trent did.

Cleo screeched in pain and flung her hand out and scratched Jenny right in her perfect face with her claws. Everyone was dead silent then. Everyone stared at Jenny who was standing there with a shocked look on her face. Jenny moved her hand up to her face and touched the scratch that went from the left side of her forehead, down her nose, and ended at her chin. When Jenny felt some slimy substance, she gasp and shakily removed her hand from the scratch and looked down at her fingers to see that familiar thick, red liquid that is known as... Blood.

That's when the silence was interrupted with a high pitched scream from Jenny who sounded like she was dying, which her reputation of once being the prettiest girl in the whole school is. Trent and the others also broke out of their daze. Cleo looked at Jenny with pity and sorrow.

"Jenny... I'm so sorry..." Cleo whimpered, reaching her hand out to touch her sister when Jenny looked to her and growled. She slapped Cleo's hand away from her and screamed in her face.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE A UGLY AND WORTHLESS FREAK! NO ONE WANTS YOU ALIVE! WHY DONT YOU JUST GO DIE IN A FREAKING DITCH WHERE YOU COULD DIE ALONE! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU! YOU ARE JUST AN OUTCAST AND A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME AND MY PARENTS! YOU WERENT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE BORN! YOU WERE A MISTAKE!" Jenny screeched at Cleo before running away from the group and towards the nearest bathroom.

Trent looked to Cleo first and growled at her. "What sister you are! Why couldn't you just be like her! No one would be hurt then!" Trent yelled at her. Cleo whimpered and backed up a bit, only for two of Trent's jocks to hold her down.

Cleo struggled furiously to get out of their hold as Trent's raging body came stalking towards her, but to no avail. Cleo was to weak and those guys who were holding her was to strong. Trent was finally in front of Cleo and she looked away in fear. His body was practically radiating rage and hatred towards Cleo. Cleo's throat went dry and she cowered in fear.

And in one swift move, Trent socked Cleo in the head to the point she passed out right then and there.

* * *

Mikaela watched the whole scene play through as she watched with dread as Cleo fell to the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding her.

Trent and his gang has long since walked off to find Jenny. Mikaela waited for the perfect time to dash towards Cleo when the guys were gone so she can check her pulse and wounds. When Mikaela checked her pulse, she was happy to see that she was still alive, but that moment of relief vanished when she checked the gash in her head. It was gushing out blood like a freaking waterfall. Mikaela turned away and closed her eyes shut. Mikaela nearly gagged at the sight that was now etched into her brain forever.

Mikaela looked back over at Cleo and decided to stop wasting time and went to get her to the nurse. Mikaela slipped one arm under Cleo's neck and the other under her knees. Mikaela then picked up the limp Cleo and dashed towards the nurses office in a hurry.

Once Mikaela made it just around the corner to where the nurses office was, she saw Jenny walk out with her fresh wound cleaned and bandaged. Mikaela had to laugh a little at that. That jerk deserves that punishment. Once Jenny was once again, out of sight, Mikaela ran into the nurses office.

"I need help!" Mikaela yelled, panicked.

The nurse turn towards Mikaela and gasped at the young girl in her arms. The nurse stared in horror at the poor girl. Drenched in blood from head to toe with cuts and bruises littered her body. The burse snapped out of it and raced towards the girl and immediately took her from Mikaela's arms and laid her down on one of her beds and went right to work.

"The poor girl... What happened..." The nurse turned to Mikaela to ask her what happened, only to find Mikaela gone. The nurse raised an eyebrow before turning back to Cleo to get back to work.

Mikaela ran down many halls through the school and into a ladies restroom. She closed the restroom door silently and locked it so she can have it all to herself. Mikaela then let out a breath she didn't know she held in. Mikaela walked around the restroom, thinking to herself.

This was all her fault. Why didn't she do anything? She just stood in the background and watched as they almost, literally killed an innocent girl! Cleo didn't know any better. I bet she just wanted to get to school safe and hang out with her friends! Now she has to spend her day in the doctors office till she wakes up and gets sent home. Cleo was a nice girl, Mikaela knew that. She see's Cleo in half of her classes. For Cleo being younger than Mikaela and the others, she skipped a year in Junior High, she is a very nice girl. She is shy and nervous around most people, but Mikaela seen her hang around this other kid with brunette hair, and she was actually talking without stuttering and she can crack jokes every once in a while.

Mikaela sighed and combed her fingers through her hair, before walking back towards the door and slumped downwards and onto the floor with her body leaning against the door to the restroom that is still locked. Mikaela felt very guilty for not doing anything to help Cleo. Why Mikaela didn't do anything to help Cleo was beyond her. Something held her back from helping her out. Maybe it was Trent's arm wrapped around her waist that told her to not interfere? Or maybe it was Jenny who decided to do this to her sister? Before Cleo came walking inside, Mikaela overheard her boyfriend and Jenny talking about beating up Cleo when she gets out of the car. Why didn't Mikaela do anything then? What was wrong with her?!

Now that got Mikaela wondering. Why does Jenny hate her sister so much? Is there something that Cleo did that made her hate her so much? Comparing Jenny to Cleo, Cleo is the Slave and Jenny is the Queen. You can see the complete difference between the two. Cleo is paler and has some muscle. Then there is Jenny who is tan and skinny to the bone. Jenny has the body all girls want and Cleo has the eyes every guy could dream of wanting a girl to have. Maybe it was that? Maybe Jenny is jealous of Cleo just because of a eye color?

That's when Mikaela felt something drip to her cheeks. Mikaela raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand to her cheek to swipe the mysterious liquid off. Mikaela lowered her hand to her line of eyesight and saw that it was water. Mikaela mouthed "what?", before looking up at the ceiling to see if there was a leak, only to see not even a crack in the ceiling. Then, there was another droplet of water running down her face, then came another... And another.

Mikaela immediately jumped to her feet and dashed to the mirrors. Mikaela then skidded to a stop in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. In her reflection, her face is as pale as a ghost, her eyes are puffy and red, really making her blue and green eyes pop, and water dripping from her eyes and down her face. Mikaela gasped and gripped the edges of the sink and leaned forwards.

That was when Mikaela looked deeper into her own eyes in her reflection and saw something sparkle in them. Mikaela jumped back and gasped in shock and surprise. Mikaela continued to stare at the mirror, scared out of her mind. When she tries to look away, her eyes travel back to the mirror on their own. Then, the mirror before her flashed and swirled till a scene played out in front of her.

There was screaming...

The sounds of familiar laugher...

Mikaela gaped and more streams of tears ran don her face. That was what she feared to see. She didn't want to look, but she couldn't get out of her trance. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. She was watching Trent and Jenny and his gang beat up Cleo. Mikaela watched in horror as the kicked her in the stomach, punch her in the arms, and curse her out with insults and cut her up with their hidden pocket knives. Mikaela has never seen anything this traumatizing in her life.

After a few more minutes the scene changed to first person as someone was on the floor, holding their stomach, blonde hair in her face. The mysterious person looked up and stared at... Mikaela. Mikaela gasped at the scene playing before her. Was... Was she looking from Cleo's eyes? She continued to watch in horror as she saw herself turn away from Cleo-err... Herself and Trent smirking devilishly. She could almost feel the fear, agony, and desperation coming from Cleo. THIS WAS TORTURE! She can see the gang closing in on her as Cleo lets out a pitiful whimper and cower in fear, only to get punched and kicked to almost death.

The scene was about to change once again, but the sound of the door trying to open had her falling to the floor, limp. Mikaela gasped and looked around the restroom. Mikaela's heart was pumping rapidly and her pants were the only thing you could here. Mikaela leaped to her feet and ran towards the mirror again and saw nothing, but her red puffy eyes and pools streaming down her face. Mikaela gulped and turned towards the door to see it open with a janitor looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked.

Mikaela just stared at him, then to the mirror and back at him. She looked in his hand to see the keys to opening the girls restroom. Mikaela looked back at the janitor and nodded weakly, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Are you sure? I heard you sobbing for quit a while now..." He trailed off.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow.

Was she crying?

* * *

Cleo walks home from school with an icepack over the left side of her head. She had long since woken from her black out. Her head hurts like a boulder rammed into her. Cleo was soar to the bone, but she still walked all the way home and to her house that was two miles away from the school.

The nurse said to not take extreme measures and lay down a bit when her parents pick her up. That didn't happen. Cleo is walking home in the summer heat with an icepack over her head and there was on one around. Cleo didn't want to tell her parents what happened, because she knows they would blame her for whatever happened. And how Cleo scratched Jenny on accident when she was trying to protect herself.

On her way back to her house that is about 10 minutes away from where she is now, Cleo thought of the past events that happened today. Like, why did she feel so calm inside when she looked into Mikaela's eyes? Mikaela had this aura around her that's calm, safe, and collected. And, Cleo being the animal she is, was a little wary about it, but trusted that nonetheless. But, Cleo no realizes that she could trust no one. Cleo could go through much worse pain and torture if anyone would to find out. The world is a cruel place. People would do anything to get the one thing that matters most.

Money.

Cleo finally made it back to her house and was walking up the front steps to the porch. Cleo didn't see her parents red Alfa Romeo so, she was safe from getting lectured and insulted at. Cleo looked under the "welcome" mat to find the spare keys to the house. Cleo unlocked that house and put the keys back under the mat before walking inside. Cleo sighed in relief and sat her backpack down near that coat hanger and walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Cleo walked around the kitchen, deep in thought on what to eat when she heard a bark coming from outside the backdoor that leads to the backyard.

Cleo smiled excitedly and opened the door without moments hesitation. When she opened the door, a huge ball of fur came rushing in and jumping on Cleo, causing her to fall backwards on her butt as she laughed. The huge, barking fur ball was none other than her best friend and companion, Sniper. Sniper is a beautiful Siberian husky with all white fur and the right eye blue and the left, green. He was Cleo's only companion before she met Sam and he is still her number one best friend. And, since she is a relative to the dog breed, they get along great. Whenever Cleo was down and depressed, Sniper was right by her side, cuddling her as he licked the tears had a huge liking towards Cleo.

 _When Cleo went to buy herself a furry companion on her 13th birthday with her own money, she was looking for that one friend who will pop out at her. She prayed for the perfect dog, and she sure got what she wished. When she walked down all the isles in the pound, all the dogs either growled or barked viscously at her, which made her nervous and scared that they can jump over the fence and eat her for dinner. That was when she heard a whimper and scratching on a wooden door. Cleo made her way over to the cage to find a two year old dog that was trying to get her attention._

 _When Cleo made it over there, she could see the unique blue and green eyes she has came to love starring at her. Cleo smiled at the dog and bent down to his or hers level and looked at the dog. The animal jumped around and barked excitedly at Cleo, causing her to giggle. That was when an employee came over to her and bent down to her level and looked from the dog to Cleo. The employee then smiled and chuckled._

 _"He likes you."_

 _Cleo jumped and looked towards the employee. She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"_

 _The employee chuckled again while shaking his head. "This mutt never tried to get someone's attention before. He always stood in the far corner and slept for the most part. If he were to try and get your attention, then he definitely wants you as his master."_

 _Cleo looked amazed, and stared back at the dog who was giving Cleo the puppy dog eyes. Cleo smiled brightly and looked to the worker._

 _"I want him!"_

 _The worker smiled and nodded his head. He stood up and went to open the door to Cleo's new pet... When he accidently opened the wrong one. When the door opened, the dog raced towards his door, to see it not open. He whined and looked back to Cleo with what seemed to be... Worry?_

 _Then, the worker cursed under his breath and looked to the customer. "Stay as still as you can, I'll go get help!" The employee then took off running._

 _Cleo, by then, was terrified. Why did she have to stay still as possible?! Her answer was a low and deep growl, drawing closer to the door. Cleo whimpered and stared at the door in horror as a huge Caucasian Ovcharka came stalking out with all his teeth hanging out with drool hanging from it. Cleo's heart rate sped up ten times then it once was and backed up towards the glass._

 _The dog stiffed around till he snapped his head over to Cleo. Cleo's soon to be dog growled at the Caucasian in warning, but was ignored as he stalked over to Cleo like a predator. Cleo was now on the verge of tears as she closed her eyes shut and held in her breath. That was when she heard the growling right in front of her and felt as the monster drooled on her. Cleo whimpered again, but was interrupted by the monstrous dog barking at her viscously. Cleo didn't hold it in anymore, she screamed bloody murder out of fear. The Ovcharka went to bite her when a huge patch of white fur jumped over her and perfectly landing in front of her protectively._

 _That was, her dog, a Siberian husky, protecting her from a Caucasian Ovcharka. The humongous Caucasian growled at the husky in anger. The all white husky growled back and stood his ground. Cleo was looking at the husky in awe and admiration as he blocked the viscous beast away from her. That was when the Caucasian barked and lunged at the husky. The husky too, lunged at the Caucasian and clawed and bit the Caucasian at such speed and aimed perfectly, it was just like a sniper._

 _The employee came back later with help, too see the Caucasian now cowering in fear, blood drenched in his fur, and the white Siberian husky growling viciously at him. The animal control took the Ovcharka and left. The husky looked at the Caucasian, making sure the dog wouldn't come back, before looking towards Cleo, who was still teary eyed, and ran towards her and gave her a happy bark and licked the tears from her face. Cleo smiled at the dog and jumped towards the husky, hugging him tightly. The Siberian didn't move, except his head which leaned on his new masters shoulder, and whimpered at her before licking her face._

 _"You are my best friend... Sniper." Cleo whispers to him. The husky whines and rubs his head with hers. He loved the name._

Cleo looks to Sniper with so much love and admiration when she remembered first getting him. Cleo grabbed Snipers head and placed her forehead on his, starring into his one blue and one green eye. Sniper sits down, to get comfy as he stared into his masters deep blue hues. Sniper whimpered and licked her cheek. Cleo smiled and kissed the top of his head softly. Cleo scratched behind his ears, to which he leaned into, before standing up and walking towards her bedroom upstairs with Sniper following after her.

When Cleo made it to her room, she closed the door behind her, once Sniper was in with her, and jumped into bed. Sniper followed suit and laid right next to her, his head laying on her chest. Cleo smiled and wrapped her arms around her dog, and held him close to her. Cleo let one arm loose and untied the cloth around her tail so Cleo and Sniper could wrap their tails around each others.

Cleo and Sniper have a very special bond. Cleo would do anything to keep him healthy and cared for, make sure he feels loved and talks to him in her fox form, while Sniper protects her at all costs and cuddles her when she needs it most. In a way, Sniper is like a brother she never had, except closer than a normal brother and sister bond.

As Cleo falls into her nap. she wonders to herself.

" _How did I get such a wonderful dog...?_ "

* * *

Cleo wakes up with a start. Dripping with cold sweat as tears rolled down her face. Cleo was breathing heavily and her heart swelled in pain.

 _UGLY..._

 _WORTHLESS FREAK..._

 _NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE YOU..._

 _YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT..._

 _YOU WERE A MISTAKE..._

Cleo sits up slowly, shaking from all the words running through her head. Was she really ugly? An worthless freak? ... Was she a mistake? Cleo whimpered and curled her hands into fists and she tried to stop crying waterfalls.

Sniper whines and sits up himself, and looks up to his owner. His eyes are barely open, almost closing and Sniper wants to sleep, but he stayed awake for Cleo. Sniper stood up and jumped into Cleo's lap and laid down, looking up at her with his soft, calm eyes. Cleo looks to him and cries, hugging him around the neck. Sniper nudges her and looks at her in the eyes and motioned her to her tail. He wants Cleo to morph into a fox. Cleo pets Snipers head and nods. She sighed and closed her eyes. Very slowly, she morphed down into a white fox.

Cleo looks up at Sniper, since he is bigger than a fox, and cuddles closer to him. Sniper lays down and curls around her, their tails wrapping together. Cleo loved it when she cuddles into Sniper like this, she can be the one getting cuddled by her own dog in such a way, people would think its impossible. Which, in some points, is impossible. Sniper licks Cleo's head before falling back into his slumber, leaving Cleo still wide awake and coolant silently pouring out of her eyes.

Is it true what Jenny has told her? Was she a disappointment to them? She doesn't mean to be a disappointment. She tries her very best in school, she takes care of her things, and she never asks them for anything, while Jenny fails in almost everything, loses or brakes her things daily, and always ask them for things she already has. Cleo isn't perfect, she cant be what her parents want to be. And how she is, well... This is how she is. She is a fox, yes, but is she also an outcast?

Does she mean anything to them?

Cleo shook her head and made her way out of Snipers hold, also carefully unwrapping their tails. Sniper whined and opened his eyes again. Cleo looked to Sniper and then looked towards the window. Sniper follows her gaze, then looks back to her. He nodded and licked her face again before falling back to sleep. Cleo morphed into her humanoid form and got dressed in comfy jeggings, a white long sleeve, and boots. Cleo then put her messy hair in a ponytail before walking out the door of her bedroom.

Almost every night now, Cleo would wake up at the same time and go for a nightly walk in her fox or human form. Cleo does this to get her mind off of things, like her worry over her family finding out her secret and what they would do to her. They would turn her in for money is what they'll do. Cleo shivered at the thought of them doing that.

Cleo walked silently down the hallway and down the wooden stairs, which would creak with every step she took, making her freeze momentarily before walking again. Cleo made it to the front door when she looked back towards the stairs to see Sniper there, sitting, looking at her with those beautiful eyes. Cleo looked at those eyes for a few minutes, finding comfort and calmness with them. Cleo sighed and waved bye to Sniper before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Cleo ran down the front porch steps and dashed off to who knows where. Her tail trailing behind her as she ran free spirited. Cleo runs to get all her energy out or she would quite jumpy in the next few hours. That's when Cleo decided to transform down into her fox form when she turned a corner. Cleo yelped and dashed towards the one place she knows she can be safe at from the world.

An abandoned construction site.

* * *

 **(Rewrite) 5/12/16**


	4. Bumblebee

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Chapter 3: Bumblebee**

 **"Every New Friend Is A New Adventure... The Start Of More Memories"**

* * *

Cleo gallops towards the destination she wants to go to with such speed, it looked like a blur of fuzz before it disappears in seconds. Cleo is in track, because she loved to run, so it is expected for her to be a fast runner. And the fact that she is also a fox helps that she is a natural born runner.

Sooner or later, Cleo came to a stop at the place she was wanting to go to, to clear her mind off of things that are roaming around in her brain. In front of Cleo is a huge gate with train tracks in front of it that says "No Trespassing", but since Cleo is a fox, how can anyone tell if she is human and trespassing? No one would know anyways, she just needs to sneak pass the guard dogs, that really isn't that hard since she can communicate with them, and make sure no one is looking or if there is any security cameras. Wouldn't it be suspicious for a all white fox to be roaming in this part of Nevada?

Behind the gates and signs, is a old abandoned construction site that not many people go to anymore. Its filled with different domes, piles of dirt, cranes and other trackers and such, and lots of used car parts littering the floor. Cleo would come here often to rest and look up at the starry night sky. Yes, the construction site is not the prettiest area to be in, but the view for the stars are worth it.

Cleo makes it up to the train tracks and looks both ways before walking across the tracks quickly when there wasn't any train coming by. She used her head to open the gates slightly, just enough room to where she can glide pass the gates, with her nostril, because Cleo cannot reach the lock that's a few feet higher than her. And Cleo cant morph into a human, because the guard dogs would notice and the cameras around also wouldn't help with her situation. Cleo slid right through the small opening she made for herself. Cleo then walked silently pass the little obstacles of car parts until she came upon the guard dogs. Cleo stopped and looked at the two German Shepard's warily. They were both laying down, a brick wall behind them, and they were attached to it with a weak chain that could break real easily.

Cleo sighed and continued walking pass the cars and across the Shepard's. They raised their heads and stared at her. Cleo froze and looked back them and tried her best to make puppy dog eyes. They stared at the fox for a little bit longer before lowering their heads and closing their eyes. Cleo mentally cheered to herself in her head before walking along pass the dogs once again. When Cleo was a far enough distance away from them, she dashed through the other car parts and jumped over dirt piles, just for the fun of it before running up the unfinished buildings to get a good view of the stars.

Few hours has passed now, and Cleo was taking a little nap, to calm herself down from all the excitement she experienced here. Cleo was just about to fall asleep into deep slumber when she heard a distance rumble from bellow. Cleo's eyes instantly snapped open and was on her paws in less that a second. Cleo looked around frantically to where the noise was coming from. Cleo used her ears and followed till she got to the edge of the building. Cleo froze, nervous to the sound. Cleo knows that sound from somewhere. Its on the tip of her tongue, but she was nervous more than anything to figure out what the sound was.

Cleo thought better of it and decided to just take a quick look. She looked down and balanced herself so she wouldn't fall to her death. A yellow 1997 Camaro with two black racing stripes was what she found. Cleo squeaked and jumped back out of pure shock. There are people coming here at night now?! When did this happen?! Cleo shook her little head and backed up with a soft whimper. She didn't want anyone to find her, she didn't want to be taken away! Cleo made a mad dash towards an old car that had a few dents and scratches and broken glass. Cleo ran and jumped in mid air, flying through the broken window and landed safely on the seat in the car.

Cleo curled herself in a little ball and hid inside the car. Meanwhile, the Camaro she found bellow her was sitting there for a while. The car stopped moving and whirled and beeped confusingly.

That car, was not a normal car.

Before anything else that Cleo can comprehend, she heard the sound of metal scraping against metal and bolts and nails screwing around, making a strange, robotic sound. Cleo tensed and hesitantly uncurled herself from her little ball and looked out the shattered window. There... There was a huge surprise awaiting her.

A robot, that stood about 15 feet high, was looking right at her. The robot was black and yellow, you can see a little bit of silver from the chipping of the metals beings paint. The robot had big blue eyes that looked like lights and they seemed to be moving in different directions. The metal humanoid figure also had wings on its back, that looked like car doors. Lastly, in the middle of his head, was a red, robotic looking face that had smooth edges and was clean. Wait a minute... WAS THAT THE CAR CLEO SAW?!

Cleo froze and looked a the robot being with fear. The robot looked at her with its huge, bright blue eyes and Cleo looked at it with her deep blue eyes. The eyes of the robot held curiosity and wonder. While, in Cleo's eyes, they held fear and nervousness. And truth to those words, Cleo was scared. She didn't want to die just yet. She still wants to have pups, have a lover, and wants her family to love her. Cleo didn't want to be stomped on or squished by the giant being.

But, looking into the robots eyes, she saw none of a sort. In reality, the robot didn't want to squish or stomp on her. It just wanted to see what earth creature she is. The robot, then, stuck out its hand and reached out for Cleo. Cleo's eyes widened and stared into the robots eyes with uneasiness. The robot looked back at her and stopped his hand from moving. The metal being whirled and beeped at her softly. Cleo sensed a aura around the robot then. It was calm, safe, and soothing. Before Cleo knew it, her body was working on its own and slowly walking towards him.

Cleo didn't know why she was walking towards the robot, it could kill her in one second and would carry on with its life, but, yet, this robot wanted to pet her. She could tell by the way he was staring at her with happiness. The huge robot was like a little kid, it amused her.

Cleo now stood in front of the being and was looking at it with curiosity just like the robot was to her. Cleo looked at the robot with great interest. She wanted to know if the robot was a boy or girl. And by the looks of it, the robot was a him. Cleo felt something running along her back and she snapped her eyes to the robots eyes. Cleo had to admit, his fingers were rubbing her back nicely, soft and gentle, just the way she likes it. Cleo yelps and leans into the touch, causing him to chuckle amusingly.

Cleo closed her eyes and sat down, enjoying him petting her.

" _Can you... Show me who you are..._ " The robot spoke, making Cleo jump and eyes widening.

Cleo looked up at the robotic being with wonder. How'd he know that Cleo was also human? Cleo sighed through her nose and nodded slowly. Cleo stood up on all fours and backed up a bit, before closing her eyes again and wished herself into her humanoid form, the whole time wondering if the robot will still be just as kind and gentle as he once was to her for these short few minutes.

What Cleo really wanted to know, though, was how he knew that she was in her fox form? And will he still be nice to her? Cleo feared that he will judge her, just like everyone else, and kill her then and there, just for the fun of it. Once Cleo was in her humanoid form, she opened her eyes and looked to the robot and tilted her head, waiting for his response. The metal being, though, just looked at her like she was an angel. He stares at her with awe and fascination.

He was interested in the small human girl. Blonde hair, pale as snow skin, little sharp teeth like fangs, and those dazzling blur orbs called eyes that can make even the toughest of men fall to their knees at the innocent look they hold. It also fascinated him that she could turn into an earth animal known as a fox, who is also all pure white. The robot had looked up on the world wide web that no human an morph into a animal on command; its not even possible for a human to do such a thing! The humanoid robot seen the pain and fear in her eyes like a lightbulb, he tilted his head and stared at her.

"H-How... How did y-you know that I-I was a h-h-human...?" Cleo asked quietly, stuttering madly. Cleo couldn't help it, she was afraid of the world.

The robot stared into her blue orbs as she stared back at his blue waves of light that are known as his eyes.

" _I followed you... And I couldn't believe my eyes!_ " The robot said, though there was very much static, Cleo could still here him. He seems to be switching through radios to create a sentence.

Cleo wondered. _'I wonder if all robots talk like that... ?'_

Cleo only nodded, dumbstruck that the robot Camaro has followed her, and yet she didn't even hear him! If she were to hear him, her ears would've twitched. Even then, she has good hearing, she should've heard him. Cleo was by far fascinated about the robotic alien. In a sense, she could relate to him. If someone were to find out about his secret, he would be experimented on. So maybe, he was looking for a friend? Cleo was a misfit in the universe, it can be hard to find new friends, so she knows his wonder. But, why would he follow her? What is so special about her that made him want to follow her?

I sudden metal finger touching Cleo's cheek had her snapped out of her thoughts and into the world of the living. Cleo's eyes widened and she looked to the robot in surprise. The robot stared at her with curiosity and removed his finger, only to set it on top of her head, where her ears are, and start rubbing them. Cleo didn't even know what she was doing. It was almost like a chemical reaction. Cleo leaned in and made a strange yelp-like noise. Cleo didn't really care what sound she made, though. She was being pampered, nothing could get her out of this trance.

... Except the sound of a bike pedaling and the metal finger loosing touch. Cleo snapped back into reality again and looked up at the robot. The robot was now standing at his full height and was looking up at the sky. Cleo tilted her head in wonder before remembering that there was a person here with them. Her heart started to pump rapidly, so she quickly formed into her fox form and scampered towards the car that she was once hiding in.

Cleo slid under the car just in time to see a kid in pajamas hiding behind a car and looking up at the robot with fear. Cleo turned her head to the robot and saw that he was looking up at the sky with a light that was shining into the heavens, and it had the same symbolic sign of a metal face like the symbol on his head. Cleo wondered why he was doing that, it was confusing. It was almost like the Bat light from Batman. Cleo then widened her eyes, was he calling for more robots?

Why would he be calling for more robots? Why is he bringing them all to this planet? What if they are evil? Maybe they want to run the world and destroy humanity? But, if that's true, why was he being so nice to Cleo? Maybe they are nice? Maybe they need a new home, and they chose earth? But, why earth? Earth is a distrustful place. To many people could capture him and do experiments! Cleo wondered why he would choose this place out of any other planet. There's Mars, Venus, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus, and Jupiter! Heck, they can even live on Pluto! Out of all places, they had to choose Earth.

On earth, the only thing you need is money. Forget love, no one would love you. You get bullied, mugged, robbed, and even raped! And if you were a very spoiled person, you could get kidnapped and no one would notice nor care! Cleo was almost kidnapped once, a guy in a black coat came up to her when she was 8 and asked if she can help him look for his dog, Misty, who was a freaking Russian Shepard! Knowing Cleo, she might've said yes, because she could never say no to anyone, but the Russian Shepard is what made he deny and run away like she was being chased by a Grizzly! Cleo never wants to be near a Russian Shepard! Not ever!

Cleo decided not to think about the past and went back to the present. The robot was still sending something into the cloudy night sky and the mysterious person was hiding behind a car. But, something about that person made Cleo curious. Cleo feels like she has seen him before. Her ears and tail twitched rapidly and her eyes were trained on the human. The person was in fact a boy, because of his features, but, he seems to have messy bed hair. His hair is brown, and he has hazel eyes. He also seemed to have a little black box of some sort in her hand. Was it a Phone?!

That's when the lightbulb in Cleo's head turned on. The boy was her friend, Sam! Cleo was surprised to see her friend here, maybe he knows something about the robot?

"Hello, my name is Sam Witwicky and my car is alive!" Cleo's ears flickered back and forth. Sam's voice was barely audible, but she was able to hear what he said.

His car? The robot Camaro is Sam's car? Cleo felt a little dizzy then and rubbed her head against the cars flat tire. Not only was this robot Sam's car, but its also from another universe! What is this madness?! How can a robot be owned by a human? Was he forced to be his car? Cleo has never been in these types of situations, in fact, no one ever has been in a situation that has to do with a freaking giant metallic being!

Cleo didn't hear all of what Sam said, considering that she was going in and out of reality and la la land. But, she was able to hear his cries and dogs barking. Cleo winced. He might've got caught by the guard dogs. Smart move Sam, very smart. Cleo rolled her eyes and crawled out of her hiding spot and looked up at the robot who was looking down at her. He transformed down into a Camaro, the sound of metal rubbing against each other and the shifting of car parts had Cleo twitching from sensitive hearing.

Once the robot was done shifting into a car, he beeped his horn and opened his drivers side door. Cleo morphed into her human form and dashed to the car, knowing that he wanted her in. The car closed the door and strapped a seat belt over her and vroomed off towards Sam, who was inside one of the domes on top of barrels with the two guard dogs trying to bite his feet off.

As the car zoomed towards where Sam is, Cleo couldn't help but think about how she is in a living car! A 30 foot, talking robot. Ok, maybe she was overreacting about 30 feet, but its pretty close! Cleo knows that she shouldn't be thinking about this right now, considering that her only friend is in danger right now, so she mentally smacked herself and thought of some type of plan that she could use to bring Sam to safety. That's when Cleo thought of something!

Cleo is a freaking fox! A fox is related to the dog, she could use that as an advantage to drag the guard dogs away! Cleo smiled briefly at her plan and thought it over for a few more seconds before finally speaking to the robot she was inside of.

"I-I know what t-to do. But y-you need to let me out." Cleo says softly, stuttering like a freezing puppy. Cleo looked down at her lap and held her hands together in comfort.

The robot stopped and beeped loudly in surprise, causing Cleo to jump and cover her ears. Cleo looked to the radio with an raised eyebrow. The seatbelt that was strapped around Cleo was tightened and the robot lowered down on its two front tires. Cleo smiled and giggled.

"I-I promise I-I'll be ok. I'll b-be careful." Cleo soothed the car. Cleo rubbed the steering wheel to reassure the car, causing the robot to pure and try to lean into the touch. Cleo had to admit it, the robot was adorable.

" _Ok... But how?_ " The car asked in question.

Cleo sighed. Might as well tell him your plan. "W-Well... Since I'm part f-fox... I could lure the g-guard dogs aw-way..." Cleo whispered to him.

The seatbelt around Cleo tightened even more and whirled in disapproval. Cleo frowned and looked to the radio with a pleading look.

"I need t-to help him somehow. I-If it gets out of hand, I-I'll scream. Ok?" Cleo asked the robot once again.

The robot was still for a minute, before letting the seatbelt strap release Cleo and opened the door silently. She smiled and kissed the steering wheel. The robot purred in return, causing her to giggle. Cleo got out of the robot car and dashed towards the dome, seeing Sam still on the barrels with fear written all over his face. Cleo sighed and looked to the robot behind her. He flashed his lights at her and rocked on his wheels, seeming to be anxious. Cleo looked back to the dome and sighed. She morphed into a fox and started walking in on the commotion.

Cleo walked up to the two guard dogs and yelped at them both. The two guard dogs stopped barking at the human and turned to Cleo, who was scared as heck. Sam looked to Cleo and widened his eyes. Never has he seen a white fox before, especially in this part of Nevada. The two guard dogs circled Cleo, looking at her with curiosity. She whimpered at both of them to try and communicate with them. They growled and swayed their tails. Cleo whimpered in return. One of the guard dogs even sniffed her bottom. While the where paying attention to the fox, Cleo looked to Sam quickly and moved her head to the exit. If Sam's eyes could get any bigger, they would've jumped out of their sockets.

Sam had no idea what Cleo was trying to tell him. He just stood there, on top of the barrels, staring at Cleo like she was an angel from heaven who came to rescue him. And that's what Cleo is trying to freaking do! But, he just wont get the jest of running away from the scene! Cleo sighed and prepared herself to run for her life. Cleo yelped as loud as she could muster and jumped over the two guard dog. She made a mad dash towards Sam and snapped her jaws perfectly on his sweater so she could drag him out of the dome, with the guard dogs chasing after them.

Sam screamed in fright like a little girl as Cleo tried to loose the two dogs. That's when she decided to let go of Sam's sweater and left him to run towards the other side of the dome and for Cleo to run back to the robot car. Cleo could hear the two dogs barking viciously at her, making her adrenaline pump faster, letting her to run at a face pace. That's when she saw the Camaro ahead of her that made her start sprinting to get closer.

The Camaro noticed her and opened the door and beeped at her hurriedly. Cleo was a few yards away from the Camaro when one dog snapped at the nip of her tail, causing her to yelp in pain and for her to lung at the Camaro. As she lunged, she could feel the warm liquid of her own blood drizzling down her tail, she was going to have to clean that when she gets back home. Cleo made it in the car, just in time for him to shut it closed and the dogs to face plant onto the window. Cleo winced and almost felt bad for the two guard dogs.

The Robot started itself and drove off to find where Sam has ran off to. Cleo took this time to morph back into a human. She immediately placed her tail on her lap and scanned around her tail to find the wound one of the guard dogs had made. Once she found it, she closed her eyes and looked away. The wound was all swollen, fur drenched in blood, and two deep bite marks separate from each other. Cleo bent her head down and teared the left sleeve off of the shirt with her fangs. She then wrapped the cloth around her tail gently before tying it, causing Cleo to hiss in pain.

The car whirled and strapped a seatbelt around her and tightened it in a comforting manner. Cleo smiled and giggled, petting the seatbelt softly, causing him to purr loudly.

" _You... Got injured._ " He finally says.

Cleo sighed and looked at her tail in sadness. "Yes, I did. B-But, I helped save s-someone so its worth it. I-In a way."

The car whined and the seats got warmer and the seatbelt strap tightened once again. Cleo smiled and looked out the window, looking for Sam. The car roamed around the dome until he came to a stop and all lighted turned off. Cleo wondered why he did this sudden act, but when she looked ahead, she immediately knew why. Sam was surrounded by cop cars and police men pointing their guns at him. Sam had his hands up and was trying to tell them that the person who stole his car was alive. Cleo almost laughed at that. Stolen? The robot was not stolen, and even then, Sam saw that the robot, which was his car. How could he think his car is still stolen?

What can we say? Sam is a complete dork at times.

Cleo looked at the radio after a few minutes of them watching the police officers tell Sam to put his head on the hood. "Hey... I-I think we should leave n-now..." Cleo whispers to the car. The car in return whirled and backed out quickly and zoomed off and out of the abandoned area.

The car was silent for a few minutes. Cleo was still trying to get the fact through her head that she was the first person to meet a giant, robotic being. Its not everyday someone meets an alien from outer space. Not to mention that this alien is a living, 30 foot tall robot, who can transform into a sports car! But, the main question is, are there others? Is that was the car was doing moments ago before the interference with the cops and guard dogs? Was he bringing more robots down to earth?

Cleo was deep into her thoughts when her mind snapped to her home. Cleo's eyes widened and she remembered.

Her mom...

Dad...

Sister...

Sniper...

Cleo had to get home and fast!

"I-I need to get h-home!" Cleo says, panicked. Cleo has never been gone from home this long in her whole life, besides school. Cleo knows that her family wakes up early and Sniper would need to be fed.

The robot car chirped. " _Where... Do you live?_ " He asked.

Cleo was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Owari Ln, 9117."

The car was silent, but she somehow knew that the car knew where that is. The car ride was relatively silent, the only sound was the tires rotating and the soft, barely audible music coming from the radio. Cleo didn't mind the silence, though. She enjoyed it while it last. She was staring at the steering wheel as it moved on its own. Cleo had to pinch herself multiple times just to see if she was awake or sleeping. Its so weird to see a car moving on its own, in her own opinion. Cleo finds it entertaining, its like being in one of those Disney movies, its too fake. It couldn't be real. But, yet she is in a living car.

Cleo's ears flickered to the left of her when she heard static. Cleo raised an eyebrow and looked slightly to the left to see a human boy in the drivers seat. Cleo's eyes widened and she jumped back towards the car door and squealed in surprise and shock. Her eyes could pop out at how big they were! How did the robot not notice a human get in his car form?!

"Hey, hey! Its ok, your safe! Its just me, the car." The boy said with worry.

Cleo was still up against the door frame, but she took the time to scan the person. He had shaggy, blonde hair that sweeps to the right side of his face, he was lean, but had muscles. He might even have a six pack... Maybe an eight? His face was in the shape like a heart, in a way, and was just slightly tan. But, the one thing that popped out was his bright blue eyes, that almost looked like they were glowing. She has never seen such an blue eye color on a single human being before! They even had this sense of calm and safe aura in them, that made Cleo instantly believe the boy.

Cleo stuttered madly, almost blushing. "H-How...?"

The boy understood what she meant, so he smiled, showing his pearly whites and says, "This is an holoform. Its like a hologram, but completely solid."

Cleo raised an eyebrow and focused her hues on his face, wondering if what he said was true. He looks solid, according to Cleo. But, she wanted to know if he really was solid. He's a robot, it can be an hologram that looks three dimensional. So, Cleo did something that would both embarrass her and amuse the boy. She leaned in closer to him and looked him over closely, almost invading his space. Then, she hesitantly stuck an hand out and poked his cheek. As soon as her finger felt his smooth skin, she jumped back with eyes wide and blushed immensely.

"O-Oh my gosh! I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I t-thought y-you were n-not solid!" Cleo felt deeply embarrassed and ashamed that she didn't believe the robot and that she totally invaded him.

The boy laughed. "Its fine, trust me."

Cleo relaxed instantly and sighed in relief. It was silent for a little while, before the boy spoke again while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey... I'm sorry for scaring you a few minutes ago."

Cleo stared at the boy and smiled shyly. "Its ok, y-you didn't mean t-to scare me."

The boy brightened and stretched his hand out. "The names Bumblebee, but everyone calls me Bee."

Cleo giggled, liking the name for him. "T-That's adorable. My names Cleo." She shook his hand also.

Bee looked ahead of him and frowned. He stopped himself and looked back to Cleo and smiled slyly. "We're here."

Cleo looked ahead and found her house, the home where her spoiled family is and her pet, Sniper. Cleo sighed and slouched in the seat. She turned to Bee and found that he was staring at her house with concern. Cleo smiled faintly. Does he really care?

"Hey... Y-You ok Bee?" She whispered, touching his shoulder softly.

Bee jumped and stared at Cleo. He nodded and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bee said, but his eyes said otherwise. Hs eyes were filled with... Concern? He avoided eye contact and stared at his hands.

Cleo frowned. "N-No... Your not. W-What's wrong?"

Bee suddenly looked up at her and locked gazes. Bright blue eyes met dark blue eyes. As Cleo stared into his beautiful eyes, she felt as if she was staring into the Hawaiian ocean. His eyes are so beautiful, they were to die for. Cleo almost felt jealous for him to have such wonderful eyes. But, she could never hold a grudge against someone, especially against him.

Bee sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, seeing that they were getting in the way. He cupped Cleo's cheek with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Cleo sighed in content and leaned into the touch, still staring at Bee. He smiled gently. "If you need anything... And I mean anything... Just give me a call." Bee says softly.

Cleo nodded numbly and leaned forwards and hugged Bee. Bee immediately hugged back and held her close to his chest. Weird thing is, Cleo could hear his heart beat. Few moments later, they broke the hug and Bee gave her a small piece of paper with his number on it. Cleo stared at it, before taking the paper from his grasp and held it tightly in his hand. Bee seemed to brighten at her when she took the number.

Minuets later, Cleo and Bee said their goodbyes and Cleo got out of Bee. She walked up the steps of her front porch, before turning back around and waving bye to Bee, who flashed his lighted and pulled out of their driveway and down the street, probably going back to Sam's house. Cleo sighed tiredly and looked back at the house behind her. She held the paper Bee gave to her right on her heart and hugged herself.

Cleo just made a new friend.

The second friend she will possibly ever make.

* * *

 **Rewritten 5-29-16**


	5. Nightmares

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Chapter 4: Nightmares**

 **"You Have To Go Through A Couple Of Nightmares Before You Capture The Dream"**

* * *

 _Cleo appears in a dark forest, completely foggy with a lot of tall pine trees. It was raining and there was lightning cracking in the sky followed by thunder echoing through the forest. The wind was building up and braking branches off of trees. All Cleo has is a flashlight and her blanket wrapped around her body that wore clothes which were drenched in water from the rain drops coming from the clouds above. Cleo looks around the forest in confusion before looking down at her chunky black flashlight. It looked like those flashlights police officers held, it scared her. She examined the flashlight until she found the switch on it. Cleo flicked the switch and the flashlight turned on, creating a huge, white circle of light._

 _Cleo grinned at her achievement before looking back up and looking through the dark, foggy forest. The light she held in her hand did little help for her, but she didn't run into any trees or trip over any rocks, so the light did help her somewhat. Cleo rummaged through the forest, jumping at shadows that looked like claws and monsters, when really. They were just braches shaking from the wind and wild animals roaming through the trees. Cleo thought that she was overreacting at the whole thing and told herself to calm down. But, the adrenaline pumping in her veins and her pounding heart said otherwise._

 _Cleo was now becoming restless and was freezing from the cold rain and wind coming towards her, so she stopped to take a little break. She came across one very tall hollow trees with a lot of braches that held leaves onto them, making the rain drizzle down outside of the space in the branches. It was a shelter or some sort. Cleo bent down and dodged all the lower branches and tried not to get her blanket stuck in the leaves and branches. Cleo walked towards the center and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. Cleo sighed and snuggled closer into her warm blanket. Even though the blanket itself was very wet from the rain, it was still very warm on the inside. Cleo sat the flashlight down and faced it towards the outside of the shelter before closing her eyes._

 _That was when she felt something lay in her lap. Cleo opened both her eyes and looked down, finding Sniper there with her. He was drenched in cold water and he was shivering like a scared pup. His eyes were closed and he tried to cuddle Cleo. Cleo smiled and petted Sniper on the head gently. She opened her blanket and welcomed Sniper into her warm blanket with her. Sniper opened his eyes and stared at the entrance. He barked happily and jumped onto Cleo's lap and laid his head on her chest. Cleo giggled and closed the blankets to not let any cold wind in. She warmed up Sniper and gave him a kiss on the head, making him whimper and lick her face multiple times._

 _Cleo and Sniper stayed under the big hollow tree for what felt like hours, just cuddling and looking out at the cold rain. Cleo enjoyed this time and hugged Sniper close to her, like she was a mother holding her new born for the first time. Cleo loved Sniper, almost like he was her baby, but they had a very special sibling bond. Few minutes later Cleo and Sniper got up from their spot under the tree and traveled on through the forest, hoping to find an exit. The wind and raining was getting heavier by the minute, so they had to get out of the forest fast! Cleo walked closer to Sniper and put the blanket that was once around her, above both their heads to block out the drizzling wind and rain drops._

 _Cleo was getting a little annoyed about how they keep passing more and more trees. Its like she was going in an infinite loop. She kept seeing the same exact trees, but each time, the rain would get harder and the wind would start knocking trees down. Cleo and Sniper would have to run in order to not get crushed by the falling trees. Each time, both Sniper and Cleo would get more worried that they would never get out of the forest. The forest seemed to be going on and on forever. Like the forest would continue to reappear out a thin air._

 _After what felt like hours, the two saw a glint of light in the distance, making Cleo have very little hope that they would both be out of the never ending forest. At first, Cleo thought that was just her flashlight, but she knew that a flashlight could never go that far away from them. Even then, as they continued to walk, the sight of a street lamp post came more clearer for them both to see, so Cleo defiantly knew that that was no flashlight. Cleo and Sniper then made a mad dash towards the street lamp as fast as they could without slipping in mud. For the first time in possibly hours, Cleo laughed in joy and had a bright smile on her face. They finally were going to get out of that forest!_

 _They were soon dashing right out of the endless woods and were panting right outside of it. Cleo was bending on her knees and had both her hands on her knees. Cleo looked to Sniper, who was breathing heavily and had his tongue sticking out to try and cool himself down. Cleo giggled and walked towards Sniper before sitting on her knees and grabbing his face. She scratched behind his ears and planted kisses all over his face, making him bark and wag his tail happily._

 _"We made it buddy!" She laughed, her pale skin shining in the dark, moonlit sky. Her skin was still splattered with rain drops, but she didn't care, they made it out of that never ending forest._

 _That was when their fun was over when lightning cracked through the sky and landed right next to them, just a few feet away. And right next to the lightning strike was an run down house that looked like it came out of a horror movie. The house was white, but burnt and had lots or dirt on it. The windows were all cracked or shattered to pieces on the floor. Some of the windowsills were also opened, causing the white curtains inside the house to sway back and forth, almost violently. The house was also pitch black and looked dead inside. Then, there was the door, wide opened on top of a porch that was broken and falling apart. Cleo gasped at the sight, eyes wide with shock and fear._

 _That house... Was her house._

 _How the house turned out to be looking like a haunted mansion was beyond her. She also wondered why her house was right next to the woods. This scared Cleo immensely and hugged Sniper tightly, gluing her eyes shut. Cleo didn't want to be here anymore. She just wanted to be in her bedroom, laying in bed with Sniper laying on her stomach as she read him a chapter of Harry Potter or finish the story "The Outsiders"._

 _Before Cleo knew it, she was standing up, her blanket draped around her, and her flashlight was in front of her, turned on and she was staring at the house in front of her. Sniper was right next to her, staring at the house also. Sniper was completely stiff, wondering if it was safe to go inside the house or not. Without even knowing it, Cleo's feet started walking on their own, towards the house. Cleo was scared and tried to stop herself from getting in the house, but to no avail, her feet continue to travel on their own. Sniper whimpered, but walked with Cleo nonetheless. Sniper was not going to let Cleo go inside alone._

 _Cleo's whole body was shaking violently in fear as she started walking up the steps to the porch, each time she took a step, the stairs behind her broke behind her and fell into an endless black pit. Sniper stayed with Cleo the whole way. Once Cleo and Sniper made it all the way up the steps, Cleo turned around and looked at the scene behind her. The forest was slowly disappearing, trees falling down and into an endless pit of black. It came to the street lamp post and the lamp burnt out before falling downwards. It continued, tearing the street into millions of pieces before that also fell into the hole. Everything was just sinking down the pit till everything was nonexistent, besides the house and the mad thunderstorm. Cleo gulped and breathed in a shaky breath before releasing it._

 _Cleo turned back around and hesitantly walked into the house, Sniper closely behind her. When Cleo and Sniper walked inside a few feet away from the door, the door that let them into the house slammed shut behind them, making Cleo jump and turn around to face the door. Her flashlight had somehow turned off during all of this mayhem, so Cleo quickly switched the light on and pointed the bright light at where the door should be, only to see a wall. Cleo's eyes were as wide as saucers by then. She was stuck inside the house that could break down at any minutes and crash both her friend and herself. Cleo felt her skin grow cold and throat go dry. She gulped again and continued to stare at the wall, before looking down at Sniper, to see him staring up at Cleo. Cleo smiled and patted his head affectionately._

 _"At least I have you with me, little buddy." She whispered._

 _Sniper continued to stare at her. Cleo sighed and looked ahead of her and pointed the light around the house, finding all the stuff she had in her house, still there, but covered with cloth or is very dusty and hard to see. All the good china they had, were sprawled out on the floor and cracked. Cleo then found her staircase and nearly gagged at the sight and fainted. Each of her family members were laying there, cold and lifeless right at the bottom of the staircases. Cleo closed her eyes and turned away, forcing herself to not barf at the scene before her._

 _But, at the sound of Sniper's paws padding on the creaking wooden floor had her open her eyes and stare at him as he walked towards the staircase. Cleo immediately followed after him, to try and catch up with her companion, not wanting to get left alone. Cleo swiftly walked passed each body and focused on following her dog, instead of think about the dead bodies that were right by her feet. Cleo was nervous that they were going to jump up and grab her feet, dragging her away, so she scampered as fast as she could up the stairs and caught up relatively quickly with Sniper who was waiting there for her at the top of the stairs. Cleo ran up the rest of the stairs and continued on walking passed Sniper, knowing the he would follow her._

 _Cleo and Sniper walked down the long hallway of the house, finding it abnormally longer than how it originally was. With each step she took, the wooden floor beneath her would creak and groan, as if it was going to brake at any minute. Cleo passed many doors and she would walk up to each one of them and try to open it, only to find the locked and had an X on it. Cleo wondered what that meant, but thought nothing about it. At some point, the flashlight suddenly decided to give out on her, leaving the human half-breed and dog in the dark. The only light source they had was the dimly lit chandeliers above their heads and the lightning from outside._

 _Cleo and Sniper continued down the freakishly long hallway for a few more minutes before they came across the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway stood two doors. One had the number '1' on it and the other '2'. In the middle of the two doors that separated them was a nightstand with a small lamp on it. Right next to the lamp was a small note on it. Cleo and Sniper walked towards the small nightstand and Cleo gingerly picked up the nicely folded note. Cleo unfolded the not and read it out loud:_

 _Choose one or the other._

 _One would lead to greatness_

 _The other to grief_

 _Cleo stared at the note in confusion. She re-read the note over and over again. What did that mean? Cleo looked down at Sniper who had his head tilted to the left, staring at Cleo with his wide, curious eyes. No doubt, Sniper was confused as well. Cleo sighed and placed the note down and looked back up at the two doors. One would lead to greatness... And the other grief?_ _Cleo looked between the two doors, before walking over to the door that had the number '1', on it. Cleo walks up to the door and grips onto the doorknob. Cleo looks back at Sniper and he looks back at her. He pointed to the door and barked. Cleo sighed and opened the door. What could go wrong anyways?_

 _Beyond the door she chosen, there was nothing. It was pure pitch black. The room was thick of blackness, that Cleo nor Sniper could see through it. Cleo hesitantly stepped into the room, closely followed by Sniper, as they looked through the room. Cleo looked around the room with narrowed eyes, trying to see threw the darkness, but couldn't find anything. Cleo looked to Sniper and shrugged her shoulders. Cleo turned around and went to get out of the room with Sniper, when the door closed and disappeared from the room. Making the room have no exit. There were no windows or doors. And it was pitch black._

 _Moments later, the room started to shift and brighten, creating a scene in front of her. Cleo was in a torn up city, there was chaos around every corner. Cleo looked around in awe as she saw robots with blue eyes and robots with red eyes fighting each other. The city was covered in running people, the army team, and robots fighting. Cleo walked closer to where Sniper was in fear, only to find him missing. Cleo looked around, panicked, before she heard a blood curling screech. Cleo jumped and looked to the sound of the noise and ran towards it. Cleo ran down many streets and passed many robots, before she made it to an alleyway. In the alleyway stood a giant, metal robot with red eyes, squeezing a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and... Fox ears and tail?!_

 _Cleo stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom, staring up at the scene with confusion. In front of her... Was herself, being carried and almost getting killed by a giant metal robot with glowing red eyes! The girl in the robots hands was crying in both fear and pain. She was looking him in the eyes and pleading to let her go. The robot just cackled and squeezed her tighter. Next thing she new, she heard a dog barking and looked towards it, to find Sniper charging at the robot with fire burning in his eyes. Sniper lunged himself at the robots foot and dug his snout into one of the robots wires and bit it in half, causing the robot to scream in pain and dropping the girl!_

 _The girl fell to the ground, but not before morphing into an fox and landing on all four. The fox yelped in pain and shook with fright. The fox then quickly turned to back to human just in time to see the robot do the most horrifying thing she ever saw._

 _The robot growled and kicked his foot, causing Sniper to fall from the robot and fly into the wall with a sickening crack. The dog whimpered and laid on its side, staring up at the robot who was looking down at the dog in hatred and disgust. Cleo in the scene screamed and raced towards Sniper with tears in her eyes. But, she was to late. The robot loaded its gun and shot Sniper in one quick movement. Cleo stopped running and stared with mouth agape and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Cleo fell to her knees and screamed in pure agony. She crawled over to her now dead companion and picked him up and placed him on her lap. His eyes were still open, lifeless. The glint of innocence they once held has disappeared and was dull. The dog had drool mixed with blood dripping from its mouth._

 _Cleo sobbed her heart out and cried loud and screamed bloody murder. She leaned downwards and hugged her dog to her chest where her heart lays and cried._

 _"No, please, no! PLEASE!" She cried over and over again._

 _The scene then slowly started to fade away into nothing. Cleo was then flown out of the room and back into the hallway with the two doors. This time, her dog, Sniper, laid lifelessly next to the door with a note right next to him. Cleo had tears streaming down her face and was staring at her dog with pain and sorrow. She slowly walked over to the lifeless dog who was her savior from the beginning and saw that he had the same bullet shot in the stomach as in the scene inside the bedroom. Cleo sniffled and picked up the nicely folded paper and unwrapped it. She read the note._

 _Death Leaves A Heartache_

 _No One Can Heal_

 _Love Leaves A Memory_

 _No One Can Steal_

 _~ Grief_

 _Cleo gasped and dropped the note. She stared at the dog before her, before looking at the note once again. Cleo shook her head. This cant be happening, it just cant! Cleo tries to tell herself that over and over again, but the more she looks at her dead companion, the more she believes he's gone. Tears strike her eyes and she crawls towards him with hesitation. When she reached out to touch him, he was gone._

 _Cleo was left, alone in an abandoned hallway with the two notes and two doors that changed her forever. Cleo felt lonely. She wanted out!_

 _That was when she heard the sound of crumbling from beneath her. She looked down and saw that the wooden floor was braking. Cleo didn't dare to stand up and run away. She stayed there, and let her tears of sadness wash over her and take control. She felt lost inside, she wanted her dog back, the only friend she had before meeting Sam and Bee. Sniper was her only best friend and he holds the pieces of her heart from falling apart. And now that he's gone... There's no point in life. There's no one to keep her heart from falling to millions._

 _And then, the wooden floor broke and Cleo fell into the endless pit of pitch black darkness._

* * *

Cleo snapped her eyes wide opened and jolted upright and gasped, streams of tears rapidly sliding down her cheeks. Cleo was panting like she just ran a marathon and was sweaty all over. Her nose was red and eyes puffy. Cleo also had her heart pounding loudly, you could almost hear it! Cleo took shaky breathes and curled herself into a ball, and sobbed. Cleo was shaken up pretty badly by the dream-no, nightmare she had. Cleo's shaking body woke up Sniper and he looked to her with wide eyes. He whimpered and yawned, before standing up on the bed and jumped to the other side of Cleo, were her face was hiding in her knees.

Sniper whines and licked her face and nuzzled her cheek with his snout. Cleo ceased her violent sobbing down a notch and looked up, to see Sniper there, right by her side. He was standing there, looking at her with worried eyes. His eyes were not dull and lifeless like she saw a few moments ago, they were wide and alive. Maybe a little sleepy, but you could see the shine in his beautiful eyes. Cleo looked down to his stomach and expected to see a giant, bullet wound, only to find his stomach completely white and covered with fur. There was not one single droplet of blood on him. He was as clean as can be. He was the color of snow. Cleo sniffled and got out of her ball and lunged herself at Sniper, hugging him close to her chest as she sobbed in relief and happiness. Sniper was confused at first, but decided not to worry about it. Sniper stayed still and enjoyed Cleo's embrace.

No matter how hard she tries, Cleo still has the image of Snipers still, lifeless body on the sidewalk with that giant bullet hole in his stomach. His eyes wide open and dull, not having any shine like he has now. Cleo closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto Sniper for dear life. She didn't want to believe her Sniper was gone, which he wasn't. But, Cleo cant see through the images and watching herself ball her eyes out in that alleyway with the giant, red eyed robot towering over them while laughing like a psychopathic maniac.

* * *

 **Rewritten (5-31-16)**


	6. AN

**____A/N: Hi guys, followers. Its been a while hasn't it? Well... I just have to say that, there will be very slow updates for a while now. Maybe even hiatus. Here's the thing. I've been very busy with school lately and bullied. That's right, bullied. Its been getting to me lately, and I've been trying very hard to start writing this again, but the bullying is getting to me a lot. After that, I've been getting very depressed. My friends are moving away from me, literally. They either don't talk to me as much or moved to a different state. But don't worry, I haven't cutted... yet. Its starting to get very tempting now days. I just need some time that all. I hope you all can forgive me for my terrible absences. Everyday now, I've been crying my eyes out, suffering from those rude and cruel words and texts and notes. I am, again very sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but... I'm going to either be on hiatus or just doing very slow updates. Imma just be in my room... Watching Transformers (That seems to be my only escape of reality now. Thank you Transformers for being a thing. I love you, Autobots)... and crying my eyes out in pillows while cuddling my puppy, Milly. Before I g for a whoile now... I just want to say that I love you guys so, so much. Just the fact that you guys always make me smile by reading my stories and that you worry for me is a true blessing. I thank you guys so much! Well... Bye, for a while.____**

 ** _ _ _ _~SunnySidesFemme____**


	7. Pain

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Chapter 5: Pain**

 **"Stab The Body And It Heals, But Injure The Heart And It lasts A Lifetime"**

* * *

 _BANG. BANG. BANG!_

Cleo jolted awake from her sleep and looked to the door to her bedroom with wide eyes and ears twitching. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing quickened. Cleo took quite the scare, as she was almost hyperventilating. Cleo calmed herself down and gulped. A shaky sigh came from her as she answered the loud banging with a quiet, 'Yes?'. Her older sister, Jenny, opened the door and popped her head through the gap, a nasty glare.

"Mom wants you to wake up now and get your ass downstairs." She snarled, before slamming the door closed, causing Cleo to flinch and whimper, her ears falling to her head.

Sniper whined and looked up at Cleo, licking her hand. She sighed, and looked down at Sniper, smiled, and pet his head softly. He closed his eyes and leaned into her soft touch, soon falling back asleep. Cleo giggled and leaned her head down and kissed the top of his head, before getting from her warm bed and went over to her mirror. She gasped at the sight of herself. Blood shot eyes, extremely messy hair, her skin pale white with puffy, and red circles around her eyes from crying last night. She shivered at the way she looked and grabbed a brush and combed her messy hair till it was its natural silky waves of blonde strands. She then went to her closet and put on some grey jeans, a black long sleeve, and a black, unzipped zipper jacket. Cleo smiled, proud at her little improvements.

Cleo then lost her small smile and stared at her door that was closed. She knew what they were going to talk to her about, and she wasn't ready for any of it. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to escape this prison with her dog and leave forever. Even living on the streets would be a better option then living with this twisted family. Cleo sighed and looked back at her bed, where her beautiful all white husky sleeping peacefully. She gained back her smile and stared at him for a bit with loving eyes.

Cleo's eyes then trailed to the nightstand besides her bed and noticed a crumpled piece of paper. Cleo's ears raised in confusion and her tail wagged. The teen made her way over to her nightstand and looked down at the paper. She reached out for it and picked it up, observing it with questioning eyes. The paper appeared to be folded, so Cleo unfolded the paper and found a number on it. Cleo's eyes widened and memories of last night came flashing back to her. She knew who the number belonged to.

Cleo remembers walking out to the construction sites and meeting a giant, friendly robot names bumblebee. Cleo smiled at the thought of the adorable robot, but immediately blushed and shook her head. She cant think like that, she just couldn't. Cleo clenched her hand around the paper and lifted it to her heart, and left her hand there, above her beating heart. He was so kind, and protected her when she was in need of help. Maybe, she could trust him? It took so long for Cleo to just to be able to talk to Sam, how is it she could already trust Bee now? Is it the aura of security and comfort around him? Or was it a one time thing? Who knows, she might not ever see him again. Cleo frowned at the thought but nonetheless knew that she might never see the cute alien again.

Cleo looked down at her hand, and looked at the paper with the number on it. She sighed and closed her blue hues, tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffed and set the piece of paper in the pocket of her jeans and made sure it wouldn't fall out. Cleo stared at her dog once more, and remembered the dream from last night. Cleo almost had to cover her mouth to keep herself from sobbing again. She'd rather not think of that right now and get over with whatever her parents and sister wants downstairs.

Cleo turned around and walked out of her room, leaving the door slightly open for when Sniper needs to get out and walk around. Cleo silently walks down the dark hallway that has very few rays of sunshine that came from behind the swaying curtains. The girl shivers and holds herself, her tail almost between her legs. She kept imagining the floor collapsing before her, like in her dream. No mater how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of the red eyed robot who killed her life companion. What if that were to happen? What if that's a sign that her dog is nearing his end? Cleo's eyes watered at the thought, and immediately shook the thought from her head. She then questioned about the robot. He, or whatever the robots gender was, was at least 20 feet flipping tall! And the worst part is, he could be close enough to looking like her new friend, Bee, who is also I giant freaking robot! Does that mean there's a bad side of robots? Bee did have blue eyes, and the robot in Cleo's dream had red eyes.

Cleo has never been more confused than now.

Cleo came to the end of the hallway and slowly, shakily walked down the steps that lead to the bottom floor of her families house. The floor where her family waits to have another hour long discussion of how ungrateful Cleo is and how she needs to stop being a jerk to her older sister. Cleo believes them, she always does. She listens and tries to make herself grateful everyday, I guess she is just a bad child. Cleo sighed and frowned slightly. Cleo wishes she could stay up in her bedroom and draw and play with her dog, maybe even go outside and go for a walk with sniper. Maybe even get an ice cream cone if its hot out. But, because she put a scar upon her sisters face, she might not be able to go outside for a long time. Cleo whimpered at the thought. She needs to be outside, where she belongs. Cleo hates feeling trapped and that sense of loosing your freedom for a month. Cleo wasn't made to be stuck inside, something about the outside world just seems calming and airy. She could run for days and not have to worry about a thing. The sun shining on her white fur and the heat from the gigantic star waving over her like a blanket gives the spring in her step.

Cleo has finally made her way down the stairs and she gripped at the end of her sleeve tightly for comfort, but as she stares at her parents ahead of her, she slows herself to a stop. They were looking down at their phones and had emotionless faces, but you can almost see the rage radiating from them. Cleo gulped and her ears fell back onto her head. Cleo's tail also went in between her legs as she hesitated to speak. Cleo looked down at the floor and closed her eyes, a few tears escaping.

 _"I'm a disgrace to the family, they must hate me for what I did to Jenny!"_ Cleo thought, her nails digging into the palms of her hands as she clenched her hands tightly.

Cleo looked back up, quickly wiping the tears from her face as she stared at her parents once again, who were now staring at Cleo with disappointment and judgment in their eyes. "Y-You wanted to talk to me, parents?" Cleo asked quietly, stuttering. Cleo looked back to the ground in shame.

There was a long silence, before her dad answered, "Why cant you listen to a word we say?" his voice dripped with a dark and mysterious tone.

Cleo gulped and stuttered. "I-I'm sorry father, Jen-" Cleo was interrupted by a loud yell and a stinging pain on her left cheek that was followed by a 'SLAP'.

Cleo fell from the contact and she let out a cry of pain as tears poured down her face. "DO NOT PUT JENNY INTO THIS YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO YOURSELF, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED YOUR FUCKING SISTER!" Her mom yelled at her with fury. Cleo whimpered and crawled away from both her parents, fearful for what was to happen next.

Cleo's dad took deadly predator like steps towards her, a scowl upon his face as his hands clenched tightly. If looks could kill, Cleo would be six feet underground. Cleo whimpered and crawled backwards, her back hitting the wall. Cleo's eyes widened in fear as she stared dead ahead at her father with dread.

But... Just when Cleo thought this situation couldn't get any worse...

"OH MY GOD!" The shrill shriek of Jenny echoed through the whole house, having Cleo almost whine from how loud the screaming was.

Both of the parents snap their heads to Jenny, who stared at Cleo with a petrified face, her finger pointing to the younger sibling and a hand over her mouth as if she was to puke. Cleo stared back at Jenny, tears welling in her eyes as she pondered what she was looking at her like that. Was it because she was about to get beaten by her parents? Was it something she did? Cleo thought for a long moment, before she heard her father gasp and her mother scream in fear. Cleo whimpered and pressed herself closer to the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU, YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER!?" The mother cried.

Cleo tilted her head and looked between the three, who were now backing up from Cleo. Cleo felt a little hurt by their words and actions, so she tried to help them feel better. She stood back up, very slowly with her hands out in front of her in a calming way.

"Mom...? Dad...? Jenny...? W-What's wrong?" Cleo asked, worried for her family.

They didn't speak, just gathered close to each other and backed away slowly. Cleo tried to take a step closer to them, but they will take two steps back. Cleo stopped walking towards them and frowned, looking at the floor. As she looked to the ground, she noticed the white fur of her tail swaying back and forward gently. Cleo's eyes widened in pure horror, her face draining color and her whole body stiffened. Cleo gasped and dread took over her entire body. She stood still, motionless as she stared down at her tail with terror.

How could she forget?!

Cleo gulped and looked back up at her family, giving them a weak smile. "U-Um... D-Don't freak out... I-I'm still your Cleo-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, FREAK!" The dad yelled, him being in front of his older daughter and his wife, arms spread out in front of the so they wouldn't get near Cleo.

Cleo stopped walking towards them and whimpered, her ears still pinned to her head in fear and sadness. Cleo looked back down to the floor and her tail wrapped around one of her legs. They thought she was a monster. But, Cleo isn't one. Cleo believes that she is a good person and wouldn't harm a soul. But, maybe, she is one? No matter what way you look at it, everyone would think that she is a monster for her looks. Cleo couldn't believe it though. Her family couldn't possibly think that she is one of those freak shows at the circus, right? Despite Cleo's thoughts, she chose not to believe what her brain was thinking. She just knows her family wouldn't really think of her as a monster. They are just probably very frightened. They just need to get use to the way she looks, and everything will be fine, would it?

Cleo snapped out of her little trance once she heard the sound of a soft, fast whistling in the air. Cleo's ear poked up from her head and towards the sound. Cleo's eyes widened in horror as she swiftly dodged out of the way, see a baseball bat swung right by her face. Cleo squeaked and stared at the person who swung the bat at her with a heart wrenching look. Her eyes watered and she stepped back cautiously, looking at her mother who held the baseball bat right above her head, ready to swing it a second time.

"M-Mother...?" Cleo whimpered and backed up to the same place she was before. Her back reached the wall and Cleo's heart almost stopped from pure terror.

"Don't call me your Mother, freak!" The woman snarled and tightened her grip on the baseball bat and took a threatening step towards her. Cleo whined like a puppy crying and slid down the wall, still staring into her mothers eyes with betrayal. The mother had burning hatred running through them, no sign of sympathy whatsoever.

"Jenny, I need you to call the FBI, now. Before the monster escapes!" The dad commanded his eldest daughter. Jenny looked to Cleo, who froze at the words and snapped her head to jenny, tears falling down her pale cheeks and wide, frightened eyes. Jenny looked away and nodded to her dad, running over to the kitchen counter to call the one thing in the whole universe she feared the most.

Cleo whimpered, hot tears pouring down her face as she sobbed. "Please, whatever you do, don't call them! PLEASE! You can beat me, you can hate me, you can kick me out! Just please don't hand me over to them! Mommy, daddy! Please don't do this to me!" Cleo cried, her ears pinned to her head and tail wrapped around herself for comfort.

Cleo's mother, who was still in front of Cleo with a bat ready to strike at any moment, yelled, "Don't call me your mother, freak! I'll show you not to harm my family!"

The mother took a step forwards, eyes glowering savagely at Cleo. Cleo cried and held her hands out in front of her for little protection. "You're not my daughter."

Cleo's heart stopped. She stared at her mom with wide, hurt eyes as she slowly dropped her hands from above her head. Cleo felt her heart shatter into millions, her eyes now casting down to the floor she sat on, and just stared. Cleo felt numb, cold, and fragile. The teen felt no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes dulled of emotion and her hair hid her face from everyone.

 _"I am a monster... No one will ever love a monster like me..."_

Time seemed to go in slow motion. The mother of the emotionless teen looked down at her with no sympathy, as she heatedly glared down at the fox girl. She lifted her bat a little higher than her head, and went to strike Cleo right in the head. The mother thought that since she was in her state of no emotion and had the feeling of giving up, she'd end the 'monsters' misery. But, destiny just seemed to have other plans as a big blur of white fur flashed before the mothers eyes and before long.

The mother stared shocked at the all white husky gripping the bat in his mouth with eyes starring back at the mom with the look of death.

* * *

 **Rewritten 12/13/16**


	8. AN 2

**A/N:**

 **Hello my lovely dorks! Long time no see, eh? As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to have to tell you the news sooner or later...**

 **Its not to bad, trust me! I'm not quitting if any of you think that.**

 **My account stopped working. Like, its just not letting me download any documents onto my site :(. I dont know if its my fanfiction not working, like maybe some glitch, or if just my computer messing with me. So, sadly I probably wont be able to update any of my stories for a while.**

 **Other than that, I am rewriting my stories at the moment, because I notice a lot of errors and I got a lot ideas for the stories now, I will still use the head cannons sme of you gave me, I just wanted to give my stories another beginning.**

 **Also, I just graduated from Middle School and is now officially a Freshmen is High School! I am very excited to start a new year at a higher grade school! There will be new people to meet and become friends with, and there will be others that will help you out through tough times. Hopefully, I will make new friends (If my social anxiety will let me).**

 **Surprisingly, my dad came to my graduation and he bough my mom and I Olive Garden for lunch. It was amazing! He told us stories and that he rescued a Raven (I wanted to name the Raven Sebastian so badly!), but sadly died. He also bough my sister and I silver bracelets that's from, I believe, .**

 **But, seriously, there could people like me at the High School I'm going to! There might be some people who actually wont try and bully me because of Transformers or Ninja turtles.**

 **Speaking of Turtles...**

 **WHO HAS SEEN THE NEW TURTLES MOVIE?!**

 **(Warning: May Contain Fangirling and Spoilers!)**

 **I went to see the movie the fragging day it came out! I never seen a better movie with Turtles in it than this one! They basically brought the 80's TV series to life! AND I FREAKING LOVE IT! EVERY FREAKING PART OF IT!**

 **If you grew up with watching the 1984 TV show, you would know all the references that they did in the movie. Especially the "Hip Hop Christmas Album", they put that reference in the first movie also but, lets be honest, that movie was terrible. I loved it, trust me! But, it was disappointing. This movie, although, had me falling in love with Turtles all over again.**

 **In fact, about the album again, if you are a huge and hard core turtles fan, you should know that they did, infact, made a Christmas album and a rock and roll album called, Coming Out Of Our Shells. I learned half of the songs so far. But, they are kinda dumb though, and easy to laugh at, but, I still love it. Its just to funny!**

 **Back to the movie now...**

 **This is literally the first time Krang, Rocksteady, and Bebop made it on the big screen! They have never been in a single Ninja Turtles movie, ever! I fangirled so hard, that everyone had to shush me -_-. But, seriously, thank you Bay for doing that! Congrats on doing something like that for us Turtle fans! Yes, I know that Bay didn't direct it, but he sure as pit did produce it! Its quite obvious when you see Megan Fox belly.**

 ***Insert Facepalm***

 **Besides the belly, the freaking movie was amazing! And I love how they made the Krang look like the modern version of the old TV series! It was freaking amazing! And you can totally see the love between Rocksteady and bebop!**

 **Am I the only one who ships those two?**

 **And, at the end of the freaking movie, OMFG, I died. They turned the 80's theme song and Ninja Rap into a freaking Rock 'N Roll mix! I never bounced so excitedly, danced, and sang so happily in my whole life!**

 **(Okay, I'm done with Turtles now :3)**

 **Besides all the Turtles and my updated life, I also want to talk about the Transformers 5 movie before I end the Authors note.**

 **So, ever since 2016 started, I've been watching out for anything that had to do with the upcoming Transformers movie that is going to be coming out in 2017, June 23 or 30. I also know that right after the movie, they had already made FOUR more Transformers movies.**

 **But, who are the new Autobots and Decepticons?**

 **Well, I have three theories that these Autobots and Decepticons will come.**

 _ **Theory 1:**_

 _ **Autobots**_

 **Ultra Magnus**

 **Elita-One**

 **Prowl**

 **Blurr**

 _ **Decepticons**_

 **Nemesis Prime**

 **Starscream (?)**

 **Soundwave (?)**

 **Shockwave (?)**

 **Hardshell**

 **Sharpshot**

 **Bludgeon (Or is it Buldgeon?)**

 **Onslaught**

 **Swindle**

 **Vortex**

 **Blast-Off**

 **Bruticus (0.0 Good luck Autobots)**

 _ **Theory 2:**_

 _ **Autobots**_

 **Hot Rod (Does that mean... :'(...)**

 **Ultra Magnus**

 **Override**

 **Prowl**

 **Evac**

 _ **Decepticons**_

 **Cyclonus**

 **Buldgeon (Or is it Bludgeon?)**

 **Window Maker**

 **Lugnut**

 **Blitzwing (PIT YEAH!)**

 **Runabout & Runamuck**

 **Motormaster**

 **Dead End**

 **Breakdown**

 **Drag Strip**

 **Wildrider**

 **Vehicons**

 **Predaking (PLEASE BE TRUE PRIMUS!)**

 **Ripclaw**

 _ **Theory 3:**_

 _ **Autobots**_

 **Trailbreaker**

 **Bluestreak**

 _ **Decepticons**_

 **Unknown**

 **That is all I know for Transformers 5 movie, besides the title either being called "Rise Of Galvatron", "Rise Of Unicron", or "Rise Of Darkness". What do you think? Which theory do you want to believe and why? Please review what you think! I personally don't care, unless it has Sunstreaker in it -_-. Sideswipe was in the series, why not Sunny? And even better, bring both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker back! JET JUDO!**

 **Till All Are One!**

 **-SunnySidesFemme**


	9. Betrayal

When Hope Gives You Another Chance

 **Chapter 6: Betrayal**

 **"The Saddest Things About Betrayal Is That It Never Comes From Your Enemies"**

* * *

Dogs.

Dogs are a mans best friends. They are cuddly, protective, and playful. Obviously, no one can compete with the saying, as it is, very true. Dogs of every breed have some type of dominance and need to protect what's theirs. They are also very territorial and will threaten whoever comes in between them and their partner. Most dogs can be very aggressive and/or shy when you first meet them. But, as time passes by, they et use to their human, and overly protective also. Maybe, dogs see humans as the pups, which is why they are always there when we cry. They are even there to warn off other animals when their human gets threatened.

Cleo stared in shock as she looked at her furry best friend, glaring down her mom with her bat, that was suppose to be in contact with Cleo's head, tightly clenched in between the Husky's jaws. Cleo couldn't believe her eyes, she had to blink a couple of times just to see if she was hallucinating. But, once the intimidating dog never left her sight, she started to cry tears of shock and joy. Of course her dog would be the one to save her. He even saved her from the very beginning of their unbreakable bond they had made at first glance. Sniper was a very protective Husky, and Cleo knew from personal experiences, but this. This, was more than just being protective.

Now that Cleo thinks about it, she could've gotten herself mildly damaged, or even killed! Cleo felt a lump build up in her throat, to which she swallowed. Cleo felt hurt. He mom almost killed her, if it wasn't for her white companion probably jumping down the stairs to save her butt. What was this? The second time her dog saved her from near death? That moment could've been the last of Cleo, and her heroic dog jumped in right on time. Cleo couldn't be more thankful for having such a wonder dog that'll always be there when deaths knocking at her door. The teen grew a small smile upon her lips as she stared at her dog who stood in-between a curled up, cowering Cleo and a shocked, angered mom. Cleo couldn't be any more proud at her beautiful partner.

But, as she continued to think about the scene that just played before her, she immediately lost her smile. Her mom just tried to kill her. The person who gave birth to Cleo tried to kill her, for the way she looks. Cleo felt a sharp stab in her heart, no, her heart being pulled out of her chest and being stomped on by the person she loved and tried to impress her whole life. Cleo felt numb and limp, emotionless and she now stared at the floor, her blood running cold.

"Whaa...?!" Sylvia stared in shock at the dog in front of her. She tried to pull the bat out of Snipers mouth, but he growled and gripped it tighter, pulling it away from her. "D-Dumb dog! Let go!" She yelled, and shook the bat, but that caused Sniper to growl lowly in a threatening manner. The dog shook his head and pulled back roughly, causing Sylvia to loose grip of the bat and fall.

Sniper used his head to throw the bat far away from the woman, which was near the front door. Sylvia stared in horror as the dog snarled and stalked towards her, his tail whipping around slowly and his walk intimidating. Sylvia screamed from fear and jumped to her feet, backing away just in time to see Sniper almost biting her ankle. He looked at her with fiery in his eyes and barked madly at the mom, dad, and sister who were staring at him with wide, scared eyes. He looked between the three people, eyes glaring at them with rage and hate. The dad, trying to be brave and protect his family, slowly started walking towards the dog, using his hands to gesture his wide and daughter to back away. He looked at the dog with strict eyes and held his hand out to have the dog sniff him and for him to grab his collar. Sniper almost immediately noticed his plan and snapped into action. He lunged at the dad and barked venomously, biting Charles hand hard.

Sylvia and Jenny gasped at the dogs actions and seen the blood drawing from the dads hand. Charles froze from shock, and instantly yelled in pain as he tried to pull his back, but the Husky wasn't going to have him run off so easily. Sniper bit down harder, growling like a ravage animal while also shaking his head viciously. Charles screamed in agony and fell to his knees from the intensity of the pain brought to him. He stared at the dog with terror and raw fear in his eyes, practically begging the dog to let him go. Sniper stares back, his eyes hard with hate as if saying, _'Try me'_. The dad gulped and a few sweat drops formed on his head. He looked at the dog with sincere guilt.

"I-I'm sorry... For whatever I did." He said to the dog, eyes watering from pain.

Sniper knew better though. The Husky knew that once he let go of the human who hurt his Cleo, he'd go back to his cruel and continue to hurt Cleo. The dog looked at the human in the eyes, and snarled. Sniper thrashed his head back hard, and all you can hear was the agonizing screech of the dad who had a chunk of meat ripped off of him by Cleo's dog.

"CHARLES!" Sylvia screamed, panic in her voice.

Sniper looked to Sylvia and barked, snarling at her and crouching down in a lunge. Sylvia backed up, pushing Jenny with her. The dog then snapped his head back to Charles, and growled lowly, tell him to back off with his eyes and stance. Charles hopped to his feet, carrying his bleeding hand by his chest, and ran over to his family. Sniper snorted and barked at the once more, causing them all to jump and back away to the other side of the wall and stand there, starring at the dog fearfully.

Sniper nodded his head and turned his head to Cleo, who had her head down and body shaking. Snipers ears pinned down to his head and his tail drooped. He slowly padded his way over to Cleo, whimpering and woofing softly. Cleo didn't look up, she instead sniffed and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. Sniper whines and put his snout under Cleo's chin, lifting her head up softly, before lifting his head up to her, and gently licking the tears away from her face. Cleo looked at him with pained eyes, but she smiled nonetheless and laid her hand on his neck.

"You're my good boy." She smiled lightly and sniffed, scooting closer to Sniper, hugging him.

Sniper whined and laid his head on her shoulder, sitting down with her and wrapping his tail with Cleo's. Cleo then decided now was the time to break down, and cry her little pained heart out. Her sobs echoed through the quiet house as she hid her head in the crook of her companions fury neck. Sniper barked softly and licked Cleo's cheek, nuzzling her with his snout. Cleo smiled and laughed lightly, moving her head from the spot she cried on and looked at Sniper in the eyes, both of her hands on each side of his face. Sniper and Cleo stared into each others eyes with so much love and compassion in them. Cleo bent down and kissed Sniper on top of his head, causing Sniper to bark happily and wiggle closer to Cleo. He lifted his head and licked her face, his tail wagging. She giggled and scratched behind his ear, to show her appreciation.

Cleo and Sniper only wished that this moment they had together were to last forever. Cleo not being in danger from her family and Sniper staying by her side at all times like a lost puppy. Cleo and Sniper both knew, that their bond has definitely increased over the pass hour. They didn't know what caused it to become so strong. Maybe it was the fact that Cleo almost died is it wasn't for Sniper jumping in the way just in time, or if it was the moment they had last night. The teen and her dog only wished that they could leave this forsaken place. Heck, they would even live on the streets to just get away from them. In all honesty, who would live with someone who could care less about you? As much as Cleo loved her family, she finally knew, that they were never going to love her, especially since they now know her secret.

As much as both Cleo and Sniper wanted their little moment to last for a lifetime, they both knew it were to come to an end. But, they chose to ignore it, and now, they are paying the consequences of time. It all seemed to be happening in minutes. One minute, Cleo and her dog were hugging, and comforting each other, the next, Sniper was being pulled back by his collar and thrown into a pet carrier. Cleo stared in confusion and shock for a moment as she felt her dog slip from her arms. Cleo snapped out of it when she heard her dog barking viciously. Cleo flinched and looked at her dog in horror as he tried knocking the bars ,that held him captive, off their hinges, but to no avail, it didn't work the slightest. He barked, aggravated and growled harshly.

Cleo only stared in fear as the color drained from her face. In front of her was a guy that was carrying her dog in a pet carrier. He wore a black suit and shades. His body looked buff and he had a terrifyingly intimidating stance that towered over Cleo. She whimpered as the guy stared back at her with his emotionless face.

An FBI agent.

"Is this the dog-lady you were talking about?" The buff guy looked at Cleo, the teen whimpering and curling herself into a ball.

Cleo couldn't believe what she was seeing, she just couldn't! Not only did her family betray her, they also had the nerve to call the FBI on her! Cleo refused to believe everything she was hearing and seeing right now, but she knew in the pit of her stomach, hat this was all real. Cleo only wished now was that she didn't forget the simplest thing to do. How can she be so oblivious! How could she forget!?

"Y-Yeah, that's her! Take that monster away from us!" Jenny cried, hiding behind her parents.

Cleo whined and flinched. "I-I'm not a monster... I-I was just b-born this way..." Cleo whispered, denying what her sister has said.

"Shut it, disgusting mutt-thing!" Jenny sneered, eyes glowering at Cleo.

Cleo whined and her ears pinned down to her head as her tail wrapped around her left leg. The fear and pain was washing over Cleo and drowning her into the empty black void of heartbreak. Cleo never felt this way before. She has read about this in books and hear people talking about it everyday, but oh, why has Cleo been punished to feel such a horrid feeling?

Cleo was forced out of her thoughts when she felt hands grip her upper arm and a heavy, leathery choker wrap around her neck. Cleo panicked and squirmed, eyes turned to slits as she focused her attention to her captivators. She whimpered and wiggled like a fish out of water. Agents yelled in surprise and tightened their grip, dragging her out of the house. Cleo then started to cry and scream, staring at her family with a fearful look.

"PLEASE DONT LET THEM TAKE ME!" Cleo cried, her whines being heard by Sniper, who snarled and barked wildly in his cage, trying to break free.

Sniper barked madly, staring at Cleo with a knowing look. Cleo's eyes widened and froze, stopping her struggling. She whimpered as she shook her head, scared. Because the girl has stopped struggling, they continued to walk out of the house with ease. But, that was before Sniper barked at her again, eyes filled with worry and determination. Cleo knew what Sniper wanted her to do, but she was scared. Tears flew down her face as she again, kept wiggling herself free. She screamed and thrashed about, finally knowing what to do. She noticed the grip of their hands get tighter, so she resulted herself into doing the only thing that'll help her and her dog.

She growled lowly, as threateningly as she can, acting like she wasn't scared anymore, and shot her head down and bit down hard with her fangs into one guys wrist. The guy yelled and fell to his knees as he stared at the girl with disbelief as she drew blood from his arm. She glared at him and bit down harder. Then everyone looked to them, the other guy loosing grip on her, and another FBI agent coming towards her with a needle. She looked around her and looked for a place to escape, and she looked to Sniper, who hasn't stopped barking. He looked at her and nodded his head; Go for it!

Cleo looked away from her dog, and instantly jumped back from her captors and turned around, jumping to the ground as she morphed into a fox midair, catching everyone's surprise. Sniper took that chance and jumped out of the cage after he used his weight to push the cage bars open with lots of force. Sniper ran to Cleo, grabbing the nip of her neck gently, but hard enough so he wouldn't loose grip, and ran from everyone, dodging everyone's hands and legs. He made it out of the room her was in and tried to make it to the door, only for him to be knocked down to the floor. Cleo yelped as she was thrown to the wall, when her dog has lost grip from impact. She whimpered in pain as she stood up on her shaky legs, looking to her dog, only to find an agent kicking him in the stomach.

Cleo stared in shock and rage as she saw her dog being beaten in front of her. In just a few seconds, she lost all her emotions, except for rage and the beating of her rapidly beating heart. She felt a oncoming rage that continuously grew inside her like a wild fire. Cleo growled and her fur fluffed up, as she walked towards the enemy. Soon, her walked turned to sprinting as she growled and she barked, jumping over her dog and bit her dogs captor on the shoulder with a deadly grip. She then used her nails to dig into his skin and hang onto him. The guy screamed and backed away from the dog, his hands coming up to Cleo to try and pry her away, but she stuck onto him and bit down harder.

The guy then fell to the floor, unconscious. She growled and jumped off him, looking at him one last time before running over to her dog, and morphing back into human, so she can pick him up and run upstairs, as there was no way out of the house because of the people in the FBI chasing her. She ran quickly up the stairs and went straight to her room, locking the door and setting her dog down on the bed quickly. She then went to move her desk, with some difficulty, to her door so they couldn't break in from the weight against the door. But, just to make sure, she also moved her dresser, with a little more difficulty, and leaned that against the door also.

Cleo backed up and stared at the moving door and the yells coming from the many guys behind the door. Her ears pinned back and she looked around quickly, thinking of plans to help her and her dog. She then heard her dog whimpering, and she was instantly by his side. She sat on her bed, and moved her dog so he can now lay in her lap. She softly stroke her Husky's fur on his head and calmly shushed his painful whimpers. She felt her eyes start to sting, as she looked at her dog with sorrow. She has never been so stressed in her life. She has trapped her dog and herself in her room, with no plan to escape. She allowed herself to cry right then and now, as she hugged her dog, who has fallen unconscious.

"I promise, Sniper. We will get out of here." She whispered.

Cleo stopped her crying and looked up and around her room. thinking of about everything. By then, the guys at the door has already unlocked the door and was pushing through her door, with lost of struggle. She thought harder, and heard the sound of crumbling paper. She looked down and found her dog rubbing his head on her hoodie, where the noise of paper crumbling came from. She stuck her hand in her hoodies pocked and looked at the paper with Bee's number on it. Her eyes brightened and she smiled as an idea came.

She looked around her room, looking everywhere to find a phone. She reminded herself of a time where her grandparents came over and gave her an emergency phone, because they knew how hard it was to live with the Andrews. Her grandparent's were the only ones who understood Cleo, other than Sniper back in the late years. They told her many stories and plans to help her get through her teen life. She looked up to them like they were Gods. But, they had soon passed away, and no one knew why.

Cleo remembered little spikes of those memories and she looked to her desk, knowing where the phone was. She ran towards to, and dug through all the drawers, dodging hands of the agents. In the last drawer she looked in, she found the old emergency phone. She smiled and thanked her grandparent's. She ran back over to her dog, and kissed his head.

"I know what to do now Sniper, we're not leaving with them. Not today." She whispered to him. He whined and nodded his head.

That was when the guys had finally broke through her door. She looked up in surprise and looked anywhere around her room, and only found the last place to hide. Her closet.

Cleo looked at the closet and grabbed her dog, before lunging across her room towards the closet, where she jumped in with her dog, a hand of one of the FBI agents grazed her tail, pulling out a few hairs. She sat her dog down and grabbed the door to her closet, and slammed it shut, locking the door. She whimpered and pinned her ears down again, before looking around to find the phone, to which she panicked when she couldn't. She checked herself and sighed when she found the phone and paper in her hoodies pocket. She pulled the phone out and turned it on, finding it at only 5%. She felt beads of sweat roll down her face as she hurriedly dialed Bee's number. Cleo looked down at the percentage again and found it quickly going down, 4%. She pressed the phone to her ear and hoped to the heavens that he'd answer. On the third ring Bee had finally picked up and it was now at 3%.

"Hello-" Bee started, but was interrupted by Cleo's please for help.

"BEE! PLEASE HELP ME! I-I'M LOCKED IN MY CLOSET RIGHT NOW WITH THE FBI RIGHT OUTSIDE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Cleo finally broke down and cried, fear taking over her, but also relief.

"Cleo? What's happening?" Bee asked, worried. Cleo could hear the sound of his engine growing louder.

"THE FBI! BEE, PLEASE HELP ME! I'M SCARED!" Cleo screamed, tears falling down her face. She curled herself into a ball as she held the phone to her ears.

"Cleo, calm down. I'm coming, I'll be there as fast as I-" The voice of Bee was cut off and Cleo panicked and looked down at her phone, seeing it die.

Cleo whimpered and stared down at her phone that has died on her. More tears fell from her face as she placed her phone to her chest and curled herself into a smaller ball and cried, her body shaking. Cleo suddenly has gotten really tired from stress and her eyes started to droop.

The last thing she sees is the door opening and a group of guys coming in, surrounding her.

"Bee..." She whimpered.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

 _ **12/28/16**_

 _ **Hiya guys! I know It's been a while and I'm so, so, so sorry for that! I have been really busy with High School... and I have dealt with a bad heart break. Since I have been gone a long while, you guys don't know this. So I'm telling you guys this now. During the Summer, I have decided to date one of my closest friends, who has moved to Georgia. I have had feelings for him for a while, and when he asked me out, I immediately said yes. But, since I lived in Cali, we had a long distance thing. Well... It has only been about two-three weeks and he suddenly disappeared. I, being the clueless and worries girlfriend, asked his Identical twin brother what happened to him (Me and my ex's brother are really close friends, we were almost like brother and sister), and he said nothing... But he said that he stared dating a girl in his school. ;-; I felt so betrayed and hurt. I couldn't help what was going on, and it has caused my Anxiety and Depression to get worse, to where I'm feeling... suicidal. I went to a therapist once to have someone help me, but they said I'll get over it. And... they were half right. I decided to forget about him and move on (I'm saying I moved on, because I am over him, but I haven't dated anyone since. I'm scared to trust. Yep, trust issues is now another thing wrong with me). Well, more than four months later, it was December 20, when he suddenly came back from out of no where... just to break up with me. Frag him to the lowest pits of hell. He just had to fragging break up with me five days before Christmas. Fragging glitchhead I tell you.**_

 _ **Besides that, I am also rewriting my stories! All of them! I'm sorry to those of who liked them the way they were, but they were very unorganized in my opinion and I couldn't stand it. So, because this is my most favorited, I'm updating this one first X3**_

 _ **Also, this is, I guess, a late Christmas present? XD I guess it is. Well, have a happy holidays and a HAPPY NEW FLIPPING YEAR! XP**_

 _ **Till All Are One!**_

 _ **~SunnySidesFemme**_


End file.
